Un voyage en Egypte
by renia
Summary: Naruto,SAkura,Sasuke,Kakashi,Itachi ont trouvé tous les protecteurs:Toboe,Gaara,Hinata. Maintenant ils doivent trouver la demidéesse, mais avant Sakura doit se battre contre le Phararon.
1. Chapitre1

_Eh voilà ma troisième fic, elle est apprue dans ma tête en regardant avec une copine Axtérix Mission Cléopatre, c'est une parie que j'ai fiait avec elle, donc comme tu le voix Abigael, je l'ai posté. Donc sinon que cela va vous plaire, et laissez des reviews s'il vou plait! _

**Bonne lecture!**

Disclaimer: Tous les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Naphret.

Repère chronologique: SAsuke est partit avec Orochimaru et cela se passe juste aprés la mission qu'ont Naruto et Sakura en ce moment dans les scans.

Histoire : Lors d'une mission, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi se retrouvent en Egypte antique. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls, Sasuke qui était partit avec Orochimaru est de la partie,et aussiItachi. Ils apprennent que pour retourner dans leur monde, ils doivent sauver une demi/déesse. Chacun a un rôle bien particulier et ils ne pourront partir qu'en comprenant ce rôle.

Genre : Romance et Action.

Je tenais à dire, que si j'ia fait des erreurs par rapport aux coutumes egyptiennes, qu'on me le dise, parce que je veux devenir Egyptologue et j'essaye de fiare de mon mieux, lol. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : La mission.

.-Kakashi-senseï, vous êtes encore en retard ! s'écria Naruto et Sakura.

.-Calmez-vous les enfants. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, aujourd'hui vous allez faire une mission de rang B.

.-C'est vrai ! C'est vrai ? demanda Naruto excité.

.-Calme toi baka, réprimanda Sakura. En quoi consiste cette mission ? demanda Sakura à son senseï.

.-Nous allons devoir escorter des vases canopes.

.-Des quoi ? demanda Naruto.

.-Tu es vraiment idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? demanda Sakura. Des vases canopes, sont des vases où les anciens Egyptiens plaçaient les organes de leurs momies. Ce sont des vases sacrés et ils ont un rôle très important pour la vie après la mort. Mais comment des vases canopes se retrouvent ici ?

.-Plus précisément nous devons escorter les archéologues qui ont trouvé ces vases dans leur ville, répondit Kakashi.

.-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dîtes ! dit Naruto.

.-Laisse tomber. Pour simplifier on doit escorter des gens importants, expliqua Sakura désespérée.

.-Soyez là demain matin à 8 h.

.-Vous serez à l'heure ?demanda Naruto.

.-Pour une fois oui.

Kakashi partit en laissant les deux Chunnins sur place. Naruto avait son air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude et la kunoichi médecin réfléchissait.

.-Eh, Sakura-chan, tu viens avec moi ? On va avec Kiba et les autre boirent un coup, demanda Naruto.

.-Non, Naruto. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

.-Bien.

Sakura pris le chemin de chez elle, et Naruto alla voir les garçons. Il arriva au salon de thé et salua d'un signe de main tout le monde.

.-Elle n'est pas avec toi, Sakura ? demanda Ino.

.-Non, elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Depuis la disparition de Sasuke, elle est pas en forme, expliqua Naruto, en s'asseyant.

.-Et c'est surtout parce qu'elle culpabilise de ne pas avoir pu sauver Gaara de l'Akatsuki, non ? Et puis le Genjutsu d'Itachi la ébranlé aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shikamaru.

.-Aussi. Elle doit paniquer pour la mission de demain. Bon je bais un prendre un soda ! cria Naruto.

Le reste des Ninja comprit que le blondinet ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, lui aussi culpabilisait. Gaara était mort, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivé à temps. Tout ça a cause de ce maudit Itachi, il avait emprisonné Naruto dans un Genjutsu, mais on avait réussis à la sortir rapidement, cependant on s'attaquant à Sakura, cette dernière n'eut pas cette chance. Elle n'a jamais voulu dire ce que lui avait fait Itachi, mais apparemment cela l'avait touché psychologiquement. En voyant le corps de Gaara, elle a été prise d'une crise de panique et a été incapable de le soigner. Le temps de le ramener au village le plus proche, il était mort. Ce lâche d'Itachi, avait tout simplement pris la fuite, on ne s'est pour qu'elle raison. Naruto s'était promis que si il le revoyait encore une fois, il le tuerait.

Du côté de Sakura :

.-Je suis rentrée, annonça Sakura en rentrant chez elle.

Elle monta dans sa chambre directement sans même prendre le temps de saluer sa mère. Une fois dans son antre, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'installa sur son lit. Elle se remémorait en permanence le Genjutsu dont elle avait était la victime. Elle avait honte, malgré ce que lui a fait Itachi, elle ne lui gardait aucune rancœur et elle n'arrivait pas à le détester. Elle détester plus Sasuke qu'Itachi. Elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas le syndrome de Stockholm. Fatiguée, elle décida de faire une sieste malgré l'heure. Elle se doutait que pendant son sommeil elle ferait encore et toujours le même cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin.

.-Je rêve ! Senseï vous êtes vraiment à l'heure ! cria Naruto.

.-Eh oui, ça peut arriver, dit-il avec un minuscule sourire.

.-Où sont les archéologues ? demanda Sakura.

.-A la sortie de village, venez on va les rejoindre.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et virent cinq personnes. Tous des garçons d'un âge mur et qui ne semblaient pas emballés d'avoir des Ninja comme gardes du corps. Le plus vieux prit la parole.

.-C'est tout ? demanda t-il d'une voix dure.

.-Ça sera suffisant, assura Kakashi. Partons maintenant.

Ils partirent tous ensemble du village. Naruto qui n'avait jamais vu de vases canopes essayait par tous les moyens d'en voir au moins un. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la boîte quand le vieil de début lui donna une pichenette sur la joue.

.-Je t'interdis d'y toucher, compris ?

.-Oui, oui. C'est bon, si on ne peut même pas s'instruire, marmonna Naruto déçu.

.-Bon, on va passer la nui ici, décréta Kakashi.

Ils installèrent les tentes rapidement, et vers 23h, les chercheurs allèrent se coucher.

.-Sakura et Naruto, je vous laisse la surveillance du camp, je viendrai reprendre la relève plus tard.

.-Bien, senseï répondit Sakura.

Les deux Chunnins, restèrent à regarder le feux, quand tout à coup Naruto se leva brusquement ce qui fit sursauter Sakura.

.-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-elle en le suivant.

.-Je vais regarder ces foutus vases canopes.

.-Mais…

.-Y'a pas de mais Sakura, ça ne te dirai pas de les voir ?

.-Si, si bien sûr.

.-Alors c'est réglé.

Naruto disparut derrière la tente du chercheur et il revint cinq minutes après avec le coffre.

.-Viens on va l'ouvrir, dit-il a Sakura en l'apportant prés du feu.

Naruto le posa devant lui, Sakura se trouvait derrière lui. Il entreprit de soulever le couvercle, ce qui laissa apparaître 3 vases canopes et une amulette en forme de scarabée.

.-Bizarre, commenta Sakura.

.-Comment ça bizarre ? demanda Naruto qui était émerveillé.

.-Il n'y a que 3 vases normalement il en faudrait 4, un pour le fois, un autre pour l'estomac, un troisième pour les poumons et le derniers sur les intestins. Le scarabée est normalement entre les bandelettes, où bien ils sont trouvé une momie ou sinon une tombe déjà violée.

.-Tu parles chinois pour moi, se plaignit Naruto.

Mais Sakura ne répondit pas, elle fut attirée par une oushebti en or, pas très courant. Elle la prit dans ses mains et remarqua qu'il y avait comme une sorte de bouton. Elle appuya dessus sous le regard horrifié de Naruto.

.-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

.-J'exploite ma curiosité, répondit-elle.

A peine eut-elle fini d'appuyer qu'une sorte de buée jaune s'avança vers eux. Plus elle avançait plus elle grossissait, Naruto et Sakura restèrent paralysés.

.-Euh, on va avoir besoin de tes connaissances, marmonna Naruto.

.-Mais ce n'est pas du tout normal ! paniqua Sakura.

A peine eut-elle finie de sa phrase qu'ils se firent aspirés par cette fumée/buée.

Sakura avait mal à la tête, elle se savait allongé, mais elle ne savait pas où. Elle décida de se lever, elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut aveuglée quelques instants par une forte lumière. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Naruto et Kakashi, mais quelque chose l'inquiétait beaucoup plus. Elle était dans un désert où il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent.

* * *

_J'éspère que ma fic ne reprends aucune idée de qui que se soit, si c'est la cas j'en suis vraiment désolée. Le chapitre 2 surement mercredi comme pour la suite de mes deux fics! _


	2. Chapitre 2

_Tout d'abord je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, et je suis extra giga contente parce que c'est la sortie de Star Wars III, je suis une méga fan! J'ai été le voir hier à minuit, maispas déguisé par contre lol. Bref je vous remercie encor eet je vais allez le revoir tellement c'est bien, lol_

_Réponses reviews:_

**Sailor Ocean:** C'est vrai que ce sujet sort de l'ordinaire, mùais faut dire que ce qui sort de ma tête na pas souvent de sens( Itachi: rien qu'a voir tes notes en maths on le devine) Bon je te remerci beaucoup et j'éspère que la suite de plaira. kiss

**Princesse d'argent:** ce que tu me dis me touches beaucoup, tu peux pas savoir. Arigato gozaimasu! Alors comme ça toi aussi tu voulais être Egyptologue? Je suis pas découragée mais c'est surtout mes parents qui nes voyent pas ça d'un bon oeil, lol. Encore merci et j'éspère que sa va te plaire. Gros bisous

**Nanabi:** eh comme tu la vu je l'ai posté et je n'ai pas dit la suite! Quand même pourquoi il n'y aurai que toi? Hein, mdr. C'est vrai que l'on c'est bien délire avec Jamel, lol. Bon comme tu m'a harcelé en maths, la voici la suite! biz et a demain, lol$

**Cassye-chan:** ouais copineuh, mdr. Ben je te remercie et j'éspère que sa va te plaire. kisu

**Yuzu:** eh oui sous Ramès II, mais je te préveins il va avoir un sale rôle dans ma fic alors que sa femme préférée Nefertari aura un beau rôle. La chaleur ne me gêne pas trop c'est plutot le froid pour moi, lol. Merci et kiss

**Maetel:** ba voilà tu vas le savoir un petit peu au début au chapitre, lol. kiss

**Dodie Rogue:** merci pour le compliment, La momie? J'ai vu les deux, mdr. Je les adore tous les deux, lol. Bisous

**Bspo-kat:** ba merci, c'est vrai je voulais faire une fic qui sort de l'ordinaire et je pense que c'est réusssis lol.

**Sakura007:** merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviwé, j'ai vu que tu avais posté la suite de tes one-shot, je n'ai aps eut le temps de poster un review mais ils sont trés bien! biz

* * *

_Blabla de moi, lol:_

Alors, là ce que je vais vous demander c'est un sujet sérieux, lol les couples! J'ai une idée de couple( un personnage secondaire avec Naruto) mais les autres je ne sais pas trops j'hésite. Il reste donc SAsuke, SAkura et Kakashi, a vous de choisir, vous me dite le couple que vous aimerer avoir dans vos reviews! merci

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : Les deux frères.

Sasuke se réveilla avec difficulté, il avait atrocement mal à la tête. Il se rappelait qu'il devait aller chercher une oushebti pour son maître Orochimaru. Il avait vu ses anciens amis accompagner les archéologues, il allait attaquer quand il a vu une espèce de fumée jaune se dégager d'une statue. Et il s'était retrouvé là. Perdu, il se leva et regardé autour de lui, que du jaune, du sable, un vrai désert. Il se retourna totalement et vit quelque chose qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir. Il vit son frère, Itachi Uchiwa, celui pour qui il est partit rejoindre Orochimaru. Apparemment il était encore sonné ; une pensée traversa l'esprit de Sasuke, et si il le tuait ?

_**Du côté des trois Konohaniens :**_

Bon senseï où sommes nous ? demanda Naruto qui transpirait comme un bœuf avec cette chaleur.

Euh… eh bien….

Alors ! s'impatienta Sakura.

Aucune idée, lâcha t-il.

C'est pas vrai, nous sommes perdus alors ? Je te l'avais bien dit Naruto, il ne fallait pas que tu ouvres cette boîte.

Je te signale que je n'étais pas le seul !

Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas en trouvant le coupable que l'on va réussir à nous sortir de là.

Eh si on allait au delà de cette colline ? proposa Sakura en montrant du doigt une petite colline.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Kakashi.

Ba, vu la position du soleil et le souffle du vent, le nord c'est par là, répondit-elle simplement.

T'es carrément intelligente Sakura, s'écria Naruto.

Bon, tu as raison allons-y.

Eh tous les trois emboîtèrent le pas pour franchir cette colline. Ils marchaient avec difficulté, leurs pas s'enfonçaient dans le sable et ils étaient assoiffés. Quand Naruto allait jeter l'éponge, ils virent enfin ce qu'il y avait derrière la colline. Ils virent encore plus de sable.

J'abandonne, décréta Naruto exténué.

Non attends, regarde là-bas il y a deux silhouettes, peut-être qu'elles pourront nous aider, remarqua Sakura.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers ces deux personnes. Ce qu'ils virent les étonna au plus haut point. Ils virent un jeune homme avec des cheveux mi-long noir, avec un visage familier, un regard glacial et une écharpe qui volait au vent. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Sasuke. La deuxième personne lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais semblait plus vieux et avait un grand manteau noir.

Itachi, prononça Sakura alors que ces deux collègues prononcèrent en même temps : Sasuke !

Ce dernier se retourna et vit ses anciens camarades. Son regard froid s'arrêta sur Sakura, qui ne le regardait pas, mais qui fixait son frère.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Naruto énervé de voir les deux personnes qu'il s'était promis de tuer.

Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit Sasuke froidement.

Kakashi s'apprêtait a parler quand il s'arrêta en voyant son élève kunoichi s'avançait vers Sasuke. D'ailleurs les trois hommes la fixèrent du regard, mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, elle ne fit même pas attention à Sasuke, comme si elle ne l'avait même pas vu ; mais elle alla s'agenouiller prés d'Itachi. Les trois garçons la regardèrent avec surprise, elle était comme attirée par Itachi. Elle réveilla ce dernier avec une baffe sur la joue. Itachi se réveilla en sursaut qu'il est mignon quand il est surpris et regarda autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta quelques instants sur Sakura alors qu'il ne regarda même pas son frère et les deux autres.

Où suis-je ?demanda t-il avec sa voix impassible.

On ne le sait pas, répondis Sakura en le fixant.

Sasuke, sûrement pris par un accès de folie, se précipita vers Sakura et lui donna une magistrale baffe.

QU'EST-CE QUI TA PRIS DE LE REVEILLER ? demanda t-il rageur.

Sakura remarqua enfin sa présence et fut prise d'une grosse crise de panique. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, secoua sa tête dans tous les sens et pleura. Ce comportement étonna Kakashi et Naruto. Alors que les deux frères la regardaient avec une lueur différente. Un avec de la haine dans les yeux et l'autre avec de la crédulité. Itachi se leva et endormi Sasuke grâce a un de ses jutsus. Une fois endormi ce dernier tomba dans le sable et Kakashi et Naruto se précipita vers lui. Itachi lui alla voir Sakura. Il posa sa main sur le genoux de cette dernière et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Son visage était empli de larme et son regard trahissait la peur. Il exécuta encore une fois, un jutsu et l'appliqua à Sakura. En peu de temps, cette dernière retrouva ses esprits. Itachi la laissa seule, et alla rejoindre Kakashi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eut ? demanda Kakashi inquiet.

Une crise de panique, répondit-il impassible.

Une crise de panique à propos de quoi ? demanda Naruto qui avait tout entendu.

De Sasuke.

Plus personne ne prononça mot et attendit le réveil de Sasuke. Quand il fut réveillé, il vit Sakura à côté de lui ; et il s'était dit : « Voilà qu'elle recommence à veiller sur moi comme si j'étais un bébé » mais quand Sakura le vit réveillé, elle lui donna une baffe et dit froidement :

Si j'avais été toute seule, je t'aurai abandonné dans ce désert brûlant pour permettre à ton regard glacial de fondre.

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre le reste du groupe. Elle s'installa en face d'Itachi et entre Kakashi et Naruto. Elle regardait le sol alors, qu'Itachi la regardait elle, ou bien il regardait à travers elle grâce à son sharingan. Soudainement Kakashi se leva et cria. Peu de temps après, ils virent une jeune homme sur un char avec des chevaux blancs.

Etrangers, qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il étonné.

Euh, Monsieur où sommes-nous ? demanda Kakashi.

Où sommes-nous ? Mais nous sommes au pays des dieux, au pays le plus splendide, au pays où les pyramides sont construites. Nous sommes en Egypte et je suis le pharaon Ramsès II, fils de Séthi 1er.

* * *

Je suis désolées mais par manque de temps à cose des leçons excpetionnelemment je ne mets pas les tirets, gomen!

LA suite ce week-end Samedi.

Gros bisous à tout le monde!

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'éspère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. _

_**Réponses reviews:**_

**ln.lfz:** C'est vrai je voulais faire un truc qui sort de l'ordinaire, lol. En effet SAkura a un drole de comportement avec SAsuke, la baffe qu'elle lui a donné, j'aimerai bien lui donner, lol. SInon en effet j'ai fais des recherches mais je ne suis qu'en troisième, lol, je passe cette année le brevet avec un en avance, lol. Mais j'éspère bien avoir cette baffe, mais je suis fan depuis ma toute petit enfance( depuis que je sais lire quoi, vers 5 ans). Un jour mon frère ma demandé un truc sur l'Egypte veut que c'est ce qu'il fait, pendant une heure et demi j'ai aps arreté de lui aprlé de ça et encor eparce que le téléphone à sonné, lol. en tout cas je te remerci beaucoup et beaucoup de bisous!

**Dodie Rogue:** C'est vrai que Itachi et Sakura sont mignons mé bon, il é pas trés bavard lol. Et oui j'ai vu les deux d'affilé! lol.. merci et bisous.

**Princesse d'argent:** Toi aussi tu as pleuré? Ouf, je ne suis pa la seule, tu as raiosn c'est tellement triste! ouin! lol pour le couple que tu veux; faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir parce que le votes continue toujours! bisous!

**yuzu:** c'est vrai un phararon qui se proméne tout seul c'est pas courant, lol. eh ben j'éspère que ce chapitre va te plaire!

**nanabi:** eheh, tu m'as donné une iddée, ce soir on va regarder le 4 chez toi, non? Eh, ben je vais venir en dark Vador, rien que pour embêter ta mère et Jérôme, lol. EH ben lis ce chapitre pour voir ce que réverse Ramsès! a ce soir!

**Cassy-chan:** ouais copine fois 2, lol. Tu veux voir Sakura donné une baffe à Itachi? Eh ben sa riske de bientôt arriver, lol. Moi aussi j'adore le Sasu/SAku, mais j'aime bien aussi le Ita/SAku, mais par contre je déteste Sasuke, karémmen insensible tout ce qu'il trouve à dir eà SAkura c'est merci. SA me met hor de moi, lol. Merci et bisous

**Fuun-Hime:** arrete je rougis, lol. Je te remerci beaucoup pour tes compliment sa me touche... tu veux un Kakashi/SAkura, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas trés courant, mais j'aime bien ce couple, mais les votes continue jusqu'a samedi prochain. encore merci!

**Sailor ocean:** merci j'éspère que ce chapitre sera toujours aussi bien, lol. Un truc entre Itachi et Sakura? Hum, fodré savoir ce qu'il a fait dans son Genjutsu, lol. Bisous

**Shana:** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, mais y'a dautre écrvains qui ont plus te talents que moi, mais sa me touche vraiment. Pour les couple, comme je l'ai dit, en haut, fo attendre Saemdi pour que je dis. encore merci et bisous

_Alors, les votes pour les couples continuent jusqu'a samedi prochain, pour linstant voici les résulats: _

_Ita/Saku: 2_

_Sasu/Saku: 1_

_Kakashi/SAku: 2 _

_Pour l'instant sa se jour entre Itachi et Kakashi pour SAkura, continuez à voter pour que votre couple préféré gagne! ( je serai nulle en Benjamin Castaldi! mdr)_

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_** : Le palais.

Personne ne voulait y croire, ce jeune homme d'environ 30 ans, au visage rond mais aux traits durs. Cet homme avec ces envies guerrières qui se lisaient dans ses yeux, cet homme habillait de son pagne blanc, cet homme aux pectoraux impressionnants, cet homme était le pharaon. Si cela était vrai, ça signifiait qu'ils étaient en 1273 avant Jésus-Christ, qu'ils étaient dans la XIX° Dynastie fondée par Ramsès Ier, le grand père de cet homme. Dans le regard des garçons on pouvait lire l'incompréhension totale. Seule Sakura semblait savoir faire ce qu'il fallait, elle s'agenouilla, et salua le fils d'Horus. Tous les garçons comprirent qu'ils devaient faire pareil. Après quelques instants Sakura se releva et adressa la parole au pharaon :

Ô maître des deux Terres, fils du dieu Horus, veuillez excuser mes amis, je crois que le soleil leur a tapé sur la tête. Nous savons très bien où nous sommes et nous avons de la chance, dit-elle toujours baissée.

Comme tu es jolie, je pardonne tes amis. Néanmoins la couleur de tes cheveux est bizarre. Passons, que faîtes-vous ici en plein milieu du désert ?

Pour être franche, maître, nous n'en avons aucune idée, on s'est réveillé ici même, continua Sakura en espérant que Naruto ne la ramène pas.

Le pharaon semblait réfléchir, il demeura muet pendant quelques temps mais il descendit de son char et vint se planter devant Sakura. Il lui prit son menton entre ses mains et lui releva la tête. Il l'observa longuement et dit enfin :

Très bien, ce soir vous serez mes invités d'honneur. Toi jeune fille quel est ton nom ?

Maïa, répondit Sakura en savant très bien que leurs vrais noms allaient les perdre. Voici Bek, dit-elle en montrant Naruto, Keprou, désigna t-elle Kakashi, Pashedu, lâcha t-elle en montrant du menton Sasuke et Skuroy, fit-elle en désignant Itachi.

Très bien, monte avec moi Maïa. Vous autres ne vous inquiétez pas quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.

Sakura eut juste le temps de faire un signe de tête vers Naruto avant de suivre le pharaon. Quand ils furent assez loin, Naruto prit la parole :

Sakura nous a sauvé, il va falloir que l'on se fasse à nos nouveaux prénoms et surtout que l'on évite de trop parler puisque nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur l'Egypte ancienne.

Je suis d'accord avec toi Naruto, mais je m'inquiète pour Sakura, commença Kakashi, vous avez vu comment Ramsès la regardait ?

Ouais, j'ai peur qu'il n'en profite, approuva Naruto.

Seuls les frères Uchiwa restaient muets, un qui ne voulait pas parler et qui se fichait pas mal du sort de .

On conduit Sakura dans une grande pièce, au milieu se trouvait seulement un lit avec des rideaux de lin. Elle n'avait pas tellement aimé le voyage avec le pharaon, en effet ce dernier avait par tous les moyens essayait de toucher des parties intimes. Elle avait trop chaud dans sa tunique Ninja, elle s'assit sur le lit quand une servante entra.

Maîtresse, je suis chargée de vous habiller pour l'occasion. Ceux qui vous on enlevé vous on habillait d'une étrange façon. Enlever vos vêtements ordonna t-elle gentiment.

Sakura obéit enleva tout sauf ses sous vêtements, ce qui étonna la servante.

Qu'est-ce que ceci ? demanda –t-elle écoeurée. Enlevé moi ça tout de suite.

Sakura préféra les enlever et resta nue. La servante lui donna une rasaliris(1) presque transparent. Elle l'enfila et sans rien dessous ce qui étonna Sakura. Tiya, la servante, lui tendit aussi un anneau de cheville en or ainsi qu'un bracelet et un collier. La dernière chose que lui donna Tiya fut une ceinture en tissu foncé comparé à la transparence du lin. Tiya lui prit le poignet et l'emmena dans une autre pièce. Elle vit un récipient avec un liquide dedans.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sakura inquiète.

Une teinture pour vos cheveux.

Non, je ne veux pas perdre la couleur de mes cheveux, se défendit Sakura.

Maîtresse Maïa, vous êtes encore sous l'effet de la drogue des kidnappeurs, soyez raisonnable enlevez cette horrible couleur rose.

Sakura se résigna et accepta. Tiya lui versa le liquide et une demi heure après, ces cheveux étaient noirs comme la nuit. Elles descendirent toutes les deux dans la salle de réception. En entrant Sakura se sentit gênée, elle avait l'impression d'être nue. Elle vit ses amis installaient qui discuter ensemble, le pharaon attendait son entrée avec impatience. Quand il la vit, il fit taire tout le monde d'un signe de main et pria Sakura d'avancer.

POV d'Itachi et de Naruto( ils ont à peu prés le même avis)

C'est Sakura, ça ? Mais on dirait pas, elle carrément trop belle comme ça.

POV normal.

Sakura s'installa à côté d'une magnifique femme qui était sûrement une épouse du pharaon. En la regardant de plus prés, Sakura reconnut Néfertari, la femme préférée de pharaon. Peu de temps après son arrivée, on fit entrer les danseuses et musiciens. Sakura était très loin de ses amis et se sentaient isolée, apparemment Néfertari s'en rendis compte.

Alors comme ça Maïa, vous venez de qu'elle ville ?

Euh.. de Qena, répondit-elle en espérant que les garçons n'aient rien dits.

Vous aimez vos amis ? demanda t-elle avec bienveillance.

Oui bien sûr, dit-elle en mentant un peu au sujet de Sasuke et d'Itachi.

Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une présence féminine ? Une telle fleur de lotus que vous, qui reste trop longtemps parmi les crocodiles risque de perdre de sa splendeur, non ?

Vous avez sûrement raison, répondit évasivement Sakura.

Venez avec moi, je vais vous présenter une jeune fille de votre âge, c'est l'une des filles de pharaon.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux, Néfertari la conduit vers un balcon, quand Sakura vit une jeune fille de 15 ans, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui arrivaient à ses reins, ses yeux noirs reflétaient la vie. Elle avait la taille fine et semblait agile de ces mouvements. Son visage était étiré, mais restait simple, ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses. Elle était vraiment magnifique, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

Maïa, je vous présente Naphret, annonça Néfertari en se retirant.

(1) Une tunique longue.

* * *

La suite normalement Samedi, j'éspère que sa vous a plus! 


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Tout d'abord, je suis affreusement désolée du retard, c'est impardonnable, mais je suis trés prise avec les cours et les rédactions( RRRRR Sa m'énerve ces foutues rédac en français!) Passons, j'éspère que vous allez me pardonner, et de suite j'annonce les résulats du vote: _

**Ita/Saku:** 7 votes

**Sasu/Saku:** 2 votes

**Kaka/Saku:** 6 votes.

_Conclusion, c'était super séré entre Itachi/Sakura et Kakashi/Sakura; mais résultat c'est le premier couple qui gagne. Pour tout ceux qui ont votés pour le couple Kakashi/Sakura, qu'ils ne s'en fassent pas tout n'est pas joué. Je n'en dirai pas plus, lol._

_Avant de passer au chapitre enlui-même, les réponses au reviews:_

**Sailor Ocean:** euh si, je nem'en suis rendue compte, qu'aprés, lol dsl. Je pense que tu vas etre contente, non? J'éspère que ce chapitre sera toujours aussi bien. bisous

**ln.lfz:** Euh je suis désolée, mais c'est pas samedi, lol. Je te remerci beaucoup, et pour Ramsès on va lui régler son compte aprés, lol. Encor emerci et désolée, bisous

**Princesse d'argent:** J'ai été une vrais fontaine lol, Mon épisode préféré? Le 5! J'adore quand Leïa embrasse Luc, la tête qu'il tire et puis Ian, vieux ptit filou, lol. C'est vrai que si Sakura lui en avait filé une, ils auraient eu peu de chance de s'en sortir, lol. J'éspère que ce chap va te plaire. Gros bisous

**Sakura Uchiwa:** Je te remerci, c'est vrai que la conseillère do'rientation m'avait prévenu aussi, mais elle a pa réussis à me désintèréssée, lol. Je suis désolée que ton couple est perdu, mais c'est un vote, lol. J'éspère que ce chapitre va te plaire. bisous

**Yuzu**: euh je sais que une peruque aurait été plus simple, mais je voulais que Sakura change de style, lol. Je suis désolée, de ne pas avoir postée la suite Samedi, mais je n'ai aps eut le temps, sorry. J'éspère que ton exam c'est bien passé. Gros bisous.

**Blackshadow:** euuh je te remerci, sa me fait plaisir et pour le couple on risque d'avoir des surprises, lol.

**Dodie Rogue:** Alors là, je sais que tu avais voté Kakashi/Saku, mais il a perdu, mais tout n'est pas joué! Il reste bocou de chapitre avant la fin, alors qui sait lol. Gros bisous et merci.

**Cassy-chan:** Les noms je les ai mis un peu au hasard sauf Maïa et Beck, lol. J'éspère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bros bisous!

**Maetel:** Tu dois être contente que ton couple est gagné lol. Sakura les cheveux noirs? Euh je sais bien que c'est dur mais c'est pour le besion de la fic, lol. Merci beaucoup et bisous

**Shana:** Je te remerci vraiment beaucoup! Sa me fait trés plaisir, pour le couple, lis la réponse à Dodie Rogue. Je te remerci et j'éspère que se chapitre va te plaire. bisous

**Mee Yah:** Faut remercier Jamel et mon baladeur Mp3 pour cette idée, lol. Ramsès un pervers? Ouais quand même une peu lol. Et oui c'est fait exprès pour Naruto, je cherché un prenom issu de Baka, et qui sonne Egyptien. Je epnse que c'est réussis. lol. Je sais c'est Sadique, mais je le suis un peu sur les bord,s lol. Et ne t'inquiète pas on va voir SAkura utilisé ses justsus. Au fait je te remerci encore pour le mp3 que tu m'a envoyé il est vraiment magnifique. Gros bisous

**Elnaria:** merci bocou pour le compliment sa fé plaisir, lol. C'est original, je sais bien mé mon esprit est tordu lol. Encore mefic bisous.

**goudou:** Ah mon ami(e) toi aussi tu détestes Sasuke! Pour le tuer euh... je n'ai pas encore décidé, lol.mais bon je suis sadique mais peut-être pas a ce point, lol.Pour Hinata, oué j'y ai epensé et sa va peut-être se réaliser, lol. Gros bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : règlement de comptes.

Naphret regarda Sakura d'un regard perçant, comme si elle voulait la sonder.

.-C'est donc toi la nouvelle trouvaille de mon père ? Hum, il a bon goût. J'espère que tu n'es pas jalouse ? demanda Naphret curieuse.

.-Pardon ? demanda Sakura qui ne comprenait pas.

.-Ba dans le harem il y a plusieurs filles. Et puis moi aussi bientôt.

Sakura resta muette devant ces paroles, elle trouvait ça horrible. Elle était considérée que comme passe temps, elle se promis de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Sans prévenir, elle se mit à courir en laissant Naphret. Elle essayait de trouver quelqu'un qui la comprendrait. Au détour d'un couloir, elle reconnu Itachi et Sasuke. Malgré son impression, elle alla à leur rencontre.

.-Itachi, Sasuke ! cria t-elle.

Ces derniers se retournèrent et virent une Sakura perdue. Elle les prit instinctivement tous les deux par les bras et se mit à courir vers un autre couloir pour trouver Kakashi et Naruto.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'est- ce qu'il te prends encore ? demanda Sasuke énervé.

.-Tais-toi et suivez moi, répondit simplement Sakura.

Après s'être perdus plusieurs fois, ils arrivèrent enfin à trouver Kakashi et Naruto qui discutaient. Sakura s'arrêta devant eux, elle voulut prendre la parole mais Naruto la devança.

.-Tu sais Maïa-chan, ça te change la couloir noire, mais sa te va bien aussi, dit-il avec un sourire.

.-On a pas vraiment le temps Naruto, s'énerva Sakura, il faut que l'on parte d'ici tout de suite.

.-Eh pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke hautain.

.-Pourquoi ? Parce que je vais me retrouver dans le harem du pharaon et que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je compte pour l'avenir, répondit-elle en se tournant vers Sasuke.

.-Pourtant une place dans un harem te conviendrait très bien, répondit Sasuke avec un regard haineux.

.-Tais-toi, ordonnèrent Kakashi et Itachi d'une même voix.

Itachi était habillé d'un simple pagne plissé qui laissait apparaître sa peau blanche et ses beaux muscles merveilleusement sculptés. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Sakura qui l'avait bien remarqué, en comparaison Sasuke était un genot. Kakashi se défendait bien aussi, mais pour la première fois on voyait son visage qui était très beau d'ailleurs.

.-Non, continue Sasuke, insista Sakura en se plantant devant Sasuke d'un regard glacial.

.-Tu as plus ta place dans un harem que celle d'un Ninja.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Naruto qui réagit, il donna un coup de poing violent dans la joue de Sasuke.

.-Cette fille t'a aimée comme une folle et quand je te connaissais tu n'es pas un enfoiré ! Maintenant c'est pire, tu n'as plus intérêt à parler avec Sakura-chan, sinon tu vas avoir à faire à moi.

.-Sinon quoi ? demanda Sasuke en provoquant son ancien ami.

.-Calmez-vous les garçons, ordonna Kakashi. Sakura à raison, il faut que l'on parte d'ici et il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de rentrer chez nous.

.-Kakashi a raison, approuva Itachi en regardant d'un mauvais œil son frère.

.-Bon, puisque mademoiselle Sakura nous a sauvé, où crois-tu qu'il faut que l'on aille ?demanda Sasuke ironiquement.

.-Je ne sais vraiment pas…

Sakura fut coupée par une Naphret qui arriva essoufflée.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir comme ça ?

Sakura se frappa la tête en signe de désespoir, il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

.-Euh, je vous ai entendu parler tout à l'heure, annonça t-elle timidement.

Itachi et Sakura se regardèrent, d'un regard complètement désespéré alors que Sasuke fixait Sakura avec un drôle d'air. Naruto, lui dévorait des yeux Naphret et Kakashi qui se grattait la tête.

.-Sa se voyait tout de suite, que tu n'étais pas du tout de ce monde, avoua Naphret à Sakura. Mais je crois que vous avez un rôle important, continua t-elle toujours aussi timide.

.-Comment ça ? demanda Itachi.

.-Récemment, je me suis infiltrée dans le temple, bien que je n'aie pas le droit, et j'ai entendu les prêtres. Ils étaient inquiets, puisque les présages ne prévoyaient rien de bon et ils ont parlé d'une demi-déesse qui devrait être retrouvée, mais je n'ai pas compris la suite.

.-Tu crois que ça serait nous ? demanda Kakashi.

.-Oui et non. Vous êtes 5 mais d'après les prêtres vous devriez être 7. Peut-être que vous allez devoir chercher dans ce pays les autres.

.-Qu'attends-tu de nous ? demanda Sasuke.

.-Venez avec moi, je vais vous accompagner au temple.

.-Mais normalement, on n'a pas le droit de voir les prêtres non ? Et c'est le temple de quel dieu ?

.-Un des prêtres est mon ami, ça ne sera pas trop dur pour entrer. C'est el temple de la déesse Isis. Suivez-moi, on va partir maintenant.

Tout le petit groupe suivit Naphret dans les rues de la ville. De nuit, la ville n'inspirait pas confiance, et Sakura se sentait rassurée de suivre Naphret. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un temple. Sakura et Naruto étaient ébahis devant la grandeur de ce temple, Naphret leur fit signe d'avancer discrètement. Elle les conduit, derrière le temple, là elle imita le cri d'une chouette. En la regardant, Sakura comprit qu'elle venait souvent ici pour voir cet « ami ».

.-Il devrait bientôt venir, confia Naphret.

En effet, peu de temps après, un homme d'environ deux ans l'aîné de Naphret, montra son crâne rasé. Il escala le mur et vint saluer les étrangers. Naruto remarqua le regard que s'étaient échangés les deux égyptiens, pas vraiment ceux de deux amis.

.-Je vous présente Papyrus, annonça Naphret.

Malgré son crâne rasé, il gardait un certain charme, mais il n'était pas du tout musclé plutôt frêle, mais on voyait qu'il portait Naphret dans son cœur.

.-On ne va pas pouvoir rester ici, venait avec moi. On va allait dans une ferme abandonnée prés du Nil, ça sera plus facile pour discuter.

* * *

Je sais le nom de Papyrus n'est vraiment pas original mais disons que j'étais en plaine lecture de dernier Papyrus, je ne me suis pas cassée la tête. lol J'éspère que sa vous a plu et encore désolé du retard. 


	5. Chapitre 5

_Kikoo, tout le monde, sa va ti? _

_ALors j'ai écris le chapitre 5 plus vite que prévu pour ratraper mon retard de l'autre fois, lol. J'éspère qu'il va vous plaire, il ya un nouveau persos qui est arrivé( a qui je fais une dédicace d'ailleurs, lol) Avant le chapitre les reviews!_

_Réponses aux reviews:_

**Princesse d'argent:** Toi qui voulait savoir la suite, tu n'as pa trop attendu: lol j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira autant! lol Et c'est vrai qu'Itachi en pagne ça doit être magnifique à voir, mdr. Gros bisous

**ln.lfz:** ouais c'est bien un prêtre et je connais la statue c'est claire qu'elle ets magnifique! Et oui il y aura Hinata dans les persos qui vont arriver et oui il y aura un Hina/Naru! gros bisous

**Sabaku no lumina:** pr Gaara ne t'inquiète surtout pas! Il peur avoir des surprises lol. merci et beaucoup et j'éspère que Toboe va te plaire! kiss

**Shana:** Ne t'inquiète pas un Kakashi/Sakura est à l'étude! mdr mais comme je l'ai dit à une copine, il y aura un Kakashi/SAkura mais la fin de l'histoire ou l'épilogue si tu préfére sa sera un Ita/SAku, pk? Je dirai pas mdr! Gros bisous

**bspo-kat:** pk Itachi est arriver là? AAA mystère on le saura à la fin, mdr! sadik jusqu'a la fin, lol. je te remerci beaucouet pour Sasuke ne t'inquiète pas de son sort pour l'instant( pour l'instant, lol). Bisous bisous

**Mee Yah**: C'est clair cette BD est vraiment extra! Naphret cool? je m'en suis inspirée d'une de mes copines, et son histoire d'amour impossible aussi( sof ke c t pa un prêtre, lol) Paux Ramsés, sa doit faire mal, lol! Et oué pour Naruto c'est fait exprés, lol. Gros bisous

**Wish:** C'est vrai qu'ils sont loin d'être arrivé à retourner chez eux! lol alors pour le yaoi, eu j'aime bien en lire, j'adore même mais en écrire c'est plus dur pour moi, je promet rien, parce que Sasuke je sais déjà ce que je vais en faire, et Naruto idem. dsl. pr Kakashi, une belle égyptienne? Oué on peut dire ça comme ça, mdr. allez merci et +

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

Papyrus les conduit dans la ferme qui était en effet abandonnée, mais en s'approchant Itachi avait sentit quelque chose de ne pas trop normal, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ils suivirent Papyrus à l'intérieur, ce dernier leur proposa de s'asseoir.

.-D'après Naphret vous n'êtes pas de ce monde, est-ce vrai ?

.-Exactement, répondis Kakashi.

.-Toujours d'après Naphret, vous seriez ces envoyés pour sauver notre demi- déesse. Cela aurait pu correspondre, mais vous êtes 5, alors qu'il faudrait être 7.

.-D'ailleurs pourquoi ce chiffre ? demanda Sakura.

.-Selon une très vieille légende, que tout le monde à oublier, cette demi déesse avait 7 protecteurs. Ces derniers étaient composés de 3 femmes et de 5 hommes…

.-Attendez, cela fait 8 pas 7, coupa Sasuke froidement.

.-En effet, mais un des protecteurs est mort lors d'une attaque de Seth, il avait voulu protéger la déesse et les autres protecteurs.

.-Pourquoi nous avoir dit, que nous serions sept, alors ? demanda Sakura.

.-Pour éviter un mort.

.-Quel est le rôle de ces protecteurs, demanda Naruto sérieux.

.-Ces protecteurs devaient, comme leurs noms l'indiquent, protéger la déesse mais aussi faire en sorte que la déesse retrouve le repos éternel dans le royaume d'Osiris.

.-D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien vous poser quelque question sur cette coutume de la vie après la mort, commença Sakura.

.-Nous n'avons pas le temps, décréta Kakashi. Pensez-vous que si on aide la demi déesse à… faire quoi d'ailleurs ?

.-En fait les présages annoncent un déséquilibre des forces, et ceux depuis l'arrivée de l'éritique au pouvoir.

.-Akénaton(1) ou Aménophis IV, glissa Sakura aux garçons.

.-Ce dernier avait en effet renié les dieux d'Amon pour imposer un seul dieu, Aton. Son successeur n'était pas mieux que lui, notre bon roi a bien fait de supprimer tous les cartouches portant le nom de ces deux pharaons indignent. Leur règne a complètement chamboulé le monde, de ce fait cette demi- déesse rétablira l'équilibre.

.-Et vous êtes sûr qu'après avoir retrouvé cette demi- déesse on pourra repartir dans notre monde ? demanda Kakashi.

.-Vous n'êtes ici que pour cette mission, normalement oui.

.-Vous avez dit, que nous devions être 8, comment trouver les trois autres ? demanda Sakura.

.-Je connais la deuxième femme, mais les deux autres, ça sera a vous de chercher. Cependant d'après la légende, les protecteurs étaient reconnaissables a leur particularité physique, différente de celle des égyptiens. Par exemple, vous vous possédez les yeux aplatis et une peau blanche et des couleurs de cheveux tout sauf typique. Le plus souvent, ça sera quelqu'un de votre monde.

.-Qui est la deuxième fille ? demanda Sakura intéressée.

.-Entre, annonça Papyrus.

Une jeune fille de leur âge entra derrière Papyrus et Naphret. Elle avait des yeux d'une bleu saphir exceptionnel, ses cheveux verts émeraudes parsemés de mèches violettes lui dégringolaient sur son dos, et ses lèvres vermeilles formées un cœur parfait. Elle était vraiment très belle, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux pleins de joie de vivre.

.-Je comprends ce qu'expliquait Papyrus, glissa Naruto à Sakura.

.-Je vous présente Toboe, elle est un protecteur mais vient d'Egypte, elle est née pour accomplir sa mission, présenta Papyrus.

.-Salut tout le monde ! dit elle avec un grand sourire.

.-Salut, tenta Sakura, mais elle fut coupée par Toboe qui la prit dans ses bras.

.-C'est la première fois que je vois une fille qui est comme moi, dit-elle avec une joie immense. C'est quoi ton prénom ? demanda t-elle en la lâchant.

.-Euh… Sakura, dit-elle un peu désarçonnée.

.-Sakura ? répéta Naphret.

.-Comprends nous, on avait peur que si on disait nos vrais prénoms, on…

.-Non, je comprends c'est juste que c'est bizarre comme prénom.

.-Aaa… euh, fit Sakura gênée.

.-Et toi, t'es qui ? demanda Toboe à Itachi. T'es très mignon.

.-A.. Itachi, fit Itachi presque gêné.

Toboe ne se rendit pas compte du regard noir que lui avait lancé Sakura, qui détourna ses yeux vers Itachi.

.-Et le blondinet c'est comment ?

.-Naruto ! fit Naruto très fière.

.-Et moi c'est Kakashi, fit le senseï.

Naphret et Papyrus étaient restés un peu en retraits, dans le fond de la pièce.

.-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, fit Papyrus à Naphret.

.-Tu crois que c'est eux qui vont rétablir l'équilibre ?

.-Il n'y a qu'à espérer.

.-Qu'es-ce que l'on fait ?

.-Tu vas devoir t'en occuper, je vais devoir retourner au temple.

.-Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? demanda Naphret en se tournant vers Papyrus avec une mine triste.

.-Tu sais très bien que chaque matin, la déesse Isis descend dans sa statue, au sanctuaire, et nous lui devons des offrandes.

.-Bon, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?

.-Tu leur dis de passer la nuit ici mais demain matin il faut qu'ils partent à la recherche de leur ami, qu'ils commencent par la ville de Karnak.

.-Mais ils devront traverser le Nil ?

.-En effet, ils comprendront. J'y vais, dit-il en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de Naphret.

.-Au même moment, Sakura et Toboe étaient en grande conversation, alors que les garçons les regardaient incrédules.

Naphret arriva et leur expliqua ce que lui avait dit le prêtre. Elle leur expliqua aussi qu'elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps. Après le départ de la princesse, Sakura prit la parole.

.-Bon, nous allons devoir passer la nuit ici, autant répartir les couchettes. Toboe et moi, nous allons dans l'arrière salle alors que vous autres vous restez là, dit-elle malicieuse.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent dans la pièce en question pendant que les garçons n'en revenaient pas.

.-C'est pas la Sakura d'avant, dit Sasuke étonné.

.-Bouffon ! Evidemment que ce n'est plus la même. Encore une connerie de ce genre et tu va dormir dehors avec les croco ! s'énerva Naruto.

.-Du calme les garçons, fit Kakashi. Pour le moment dormons, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Tous les garçons se couchèrent sans un bruit. Vers quatre/cinq heures de matin, Itachi vit une ombre sortir de l'arrière salle et se faufilait dehors. Il se leva et décida de la suivre. Il retrouva l'ombre assise en face de Nil.

.-Que fais-tu là, Sakura ? demanda Itachi.

.-Tu m'as vu. C'était prévisible, fit-elle en balançant ses pieds suspendus au dessus de l'eau.

.-Itachi resta debout derrière elle sans un mot, il se contentait de regarder le reflet de la lune sur l'eau.

.-J'ai une question, commença Sakura.

.-Laquelle ? fit Itachi calmement.

.-Pourquoi ce Genjutsu ? demanda t-elle en se tournant de trois quarts vers lui. Les rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur une partie de son visage.

.-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, ce Genjutsu s'adapte a tes peurs les plus profondes, répondit-il simplement.

.-Maintenant, dés que je vois Sasuke et un mort de suis traumatisée.

.-Je ne savais pas que cela allait te faire un tel effet.

.-Cela ressemble t-il a des excuses ? demanda Sakura qui s'était levée et s'était placée en face d'Itachi.

.-AÏE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me donner une baffe ! demanda une voix pleine de fureur qu'Itachi et Sakura reconnurent.

.-Je n'aime pas que l'on écoute les conversations des autres, répondit Toboe.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé, Sasuke ? demanda Itachi.

.-Cette folle, m'a frappée ! dit-il en se tenant la joue.

.-Tu l'as bien mérité aussi ! Dés que je t'ai vu j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais te piffer !

* * *

(1) Akénaton alias Aménophis IV, est l'époux de la légendaire Néfertiti, c'est aussi le premier pharaon à imposait le culte d'un seul dieu, Aton, le disque Solaire. Son régne a aussi apporté en effet une fragilité du pays, il avait batti une ville du nom d'Armana, on l'on retrouve différents reliefs. En plus d'être un Pharaon réformateurs, c'est aussi l'un des seuls où nous avons des bas reliefs montrant la vie de couple et de famille. Peu aprés la mort d'Akénaton, la Capitale Armana fut abandonnée et Toutankhamon fut nomé Pharaon à a peine 9 ans. il ne régna que 9 ans, mais sous la tutelle d'un conseiller qui le manipulait, Toutankhamon était marié a une des filles de l'ancien couple royal. De récentes études montrent que Toutankhamon était surement le fils d'Akénaton, puisqu'ils partagent un trait génitique identique( tout ceci ne sont que des suppositions mais trés fortement probables)

* * *

Je crois que c'est un record, je n'en reveisn pas comment je l'ai écrit aussi vite, mdr! 


	6. CHapitre 6

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça va ? _

Ce chapitre 6, je l'avais fini de l'écrire samedi aprés midi, mais j'ai décidé d'attendre pour le poster sasik lol. Ce chapitre, je pense, va plaire à pas mal de monde, il y a un peu de Kakashi/Sakura, un peu moins mais quand même de l'Ita/Saku et il y a l'arrivée de notre petite timide nationale, mais toujours aussi attachante : Hinata. Ça en fait du monde, lol. ET dans deux chapitres c'est la prochaine arrivée du dernier protecteur lol.

Etant donné, que je pars en vacances assez tôt cette année, je vous promets de poster encore 4 chapitres avant mon départ, et pour les deux semaines d'attente un petit résumé sur l'Egypte pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu lol. Normalement une fois revenu vous aurez une avalanche puisque je les aurais écrits il ne manqueras plus que les poster, lol.

J'annonce aussi le temps que j'y suis, lol : il n'y aura pas un Toboe/Sasuke, Toboe je l'ai déjà caser et Sasuke ne mérite pas de copine vu tout le mal qu'il a fait à ma ptite Sakura, mdr.

_Assez de blabla, les réponses aux reviews : _

**Sailor Ocean :** Tu es toujours la première a reviwé, alor pour un oubli on va pas en faire un drame ! lol. Alors comme je l'ai dit le Toboe/Sasuke y a pas trop moyen lol. Mais le prochain couple risque d'être de taille. Encore mici et bisous !

**Sabaku no lumina :** J'espère que Toboe dans ce chapitre va te plaire autant ! lol Merci beaucoup, lol. Gros Gros bisous et je te souhaite de bonnes révisions !

**Ln.lfz** : Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'es fait retrouvé les sourire, lol. C'est vrai que je me suis appliquée pour écrire ce chapitre, mais si ma prof de français me voyait écrire ça, vu les fautes d'orthographes elle fait un malaise, mdr. Pour Akhenaton et Toutankhamon, j'étais comme toi quand ils l'ont annoncé à la télé, mais c'est vrai. Récemment des équipes de chercheurs on eut une rarissime permission de faire des prélèvement sur notre pauvre Toutankhamon et les résultats ont conclus qu'ils avaient tous les deux le même trait génétique : la taille de leur crâne( ou un truc en rapport je ne sais plus vraiment) d'ailleurs de multiples recherches proposaient comme solution que le pharaon le plus connu, était né d'une concubine d' Akhenaton, mais il n'y avait jamais eut de preuve. La consanguinité qui les lis est peut –être en plus de celle de l'âge jeune des souverains, de la difficulté pour Toutankhamon et son épouse d'avoir des enfants.

J'arrête là ma thèse, mdr. Pour le couple Hinata/Naruto il y en a au début de ce chapitre et dans le prochain il y aura quasiment que ça, lol.

Gros Gros bisous.

**Mee-Yah** : Anti Sasuke ? Tu trouves ? Pas moi, mdr ! Il n'y avait que Naruto pour sortir la phrase des crocos, n'empêche cela aurait été bien comme il serait mort ! lol, dommage que j'ai besoin e lui pour la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ça me touche beaucoup ! Gros gros bisous

**Shana :** Je pense que dans ce chapitre tu vas être contente, il y a un peu de Kakashi/Sakura, lol. Pour msn, oué je l'ai-je te donne mon adresse : nonocat50hotmail.fr je serai super contente de discuter avec toi aussi. Pour ta fic, je ne sais pas si tu a vu, mais je t'ai envoyé une review mais je veux bien redire avec plaisir ce que j'en pense : L'idée est bien intéressante et ton chapitre donne super envie de savoir la suite ! J'ai hate de savoir ce qui va se passer avec Céline, j'aimerai trop qu'elle ramène Sasuke ! Gros bisous !

**Goudou :** tu y es presque pour Sasuke ! lol il va vraiment mourir, lol. Pour l'arrivée d'Hinata, ça ne va pas se faire comme ça, mdr ! Et oui ne t'inquiète pas il y aura la suite, la preuve ! mdr. Franchement je ne sais pas la signification de goudou. TT

**Miwakosoma **: Merci beaucoup ça fait super plaisir et entièrement d'accord avec toi, Itachi en pagne ! Magnifique, lol, bisous

_Et je tenais à vous remercier énormément pour tous vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Gros bisous à tous_ !

**_P.S :_** Pour ceux qui lisaient « Ton Histoire » la suite est commencée de taper et je devrais la poster juste avant de partir. Le titre sera : Le secret des Uchiwa. On peut donc en conclure que la fic portera surtout sur Itachi et le clan Uchiwa, lol.

**_P.S2 :_** Pour l'instant je suis en panne d'inspiration pour ma fic : Et si …, j'espère que mes vacances me redonnera de l'inspiration !

**Chapitre 6.**

.-Calmez-vous vous deux, commença Sakura. Toboe retourne dormir, et Sasuke tu restes.

Toboe tira la langue à Sasuke, ce qui déclancha le fou rire de Sakura. Itachi, lui restait calme et impassible, son regard n'était pas des plus jovials, envers son petit frère. Une fois Toboe assez loin, Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke et lui lança meurtrier. Mais ce fut Itachi qui pris la parole.

.-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

.-Je vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, dit il hautain.

.-Sasuke, tu nous espionnais, commença Sakura. Pourquoi ? Je te signale qu'ici il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais côté ! Nous sommes tous embarqué dans une histoire et pour en sortir il faudra que l'on se serre les coudes malgré nos différents dans notre monde. Et ça tout le monde l'a compris sauf toi !

.-….

.-Sakura a raison, fit Itachi, le seul moyen de sortir d'ici et de reprendre nos activités « normales » c'est de se serrer les coudes.

.-Bien, fit Sasuke d'un ton haineux. je rentre, dit-il en se prenant la direction de la vieille ferme.

.-Je vais faire pareil, décida Sakura.

Une fois Sakura partie, Itachi resta quelques instants a contempler la lune et décida de rentrer aussi.

_Le lendemain, vers 15h 27 :_

.-Je commençais à avoir le mal de mer, se plaignit Naruto en descendant de la barque qui leur avait permis de faire le voyage.

.-Tu n'es pas le seul apparemment, rigola Kakashi en voyant une Toboe embrasser le sol.

.-Euh Toboe tu fais quoi ? demanda Sakura étonnée.

.-Je n'ai jamais eut le droit de prendre le bateau à cause de ma couleur de cheveux, c'est la première fois que je le prenais et je remercie Horus d'être encore en vie, expliqua Toboe.

.-Euh…, fit Sakura gênée.

.-Maintenant que l'on est arrivé, il faut essayer de trouver cet autre protecteur, décréta Itachi.

.-Eh ! Y' a un marché, on pourrait aller y faire un tour ? demanda Naruto.

.-Il n' y a pas de ramen, expliqua Sakura moqueuse.

.-Très drôle Sakura-chan, grimaça Naruto, mais le marché c'est un endroit où se concentre beaucoup de monde, avec un peu de chance, on pourra peut-être trouver.

.-Tout compte fait, tu n'as pas l'air aussi bête que tu l'es, fit Toboe.

Ils n'eurent pas à marcher bien longtemps pour commencer à voir en masse les habitants. Ils virent de multiples étalages où étaient disposés, fruits, légumes, viandes et céramiques. Sasuke failli rentrer dans un officier de police qui surveillait le marché. Les deux filles étaient en adoration devant des bijoux, Kakashi aidait une jeune femme qui avait laissé tombé son panier, de sa tête, et avait perdu tout ses achats. Itachi était le seul à essayer de chercher un autre compagnon. En marchand entre les allées, il failli marché un ankh (1), il se pencha pour le ramasser, quand une petite main le ramassa avant lui. Il releva la tête précipitamment et vit que cette petite main appartenait à une Hyûga : Hinata. Derrière Itachi, se trouvait Naruto, et quand il vit Hinata, il lui sauta dans les bras, ce qui fit la fit rougir.

.-Hinata-chan ! Ça fait super plaisir de te voir ! dit-il avec un sourire.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kakashi.

.-Senseï ! C'est Hinata ! cria Naruto tout joyeux.

.-Il faudrait mieux partir d'ici, conseilla Sakura, si on continue à crier comme ça on risque d'avoir de gros problèmes.

.-Sakura a raison, dit Kakashi.

.-Je peux vous emmener chez une amie, si vous voulez, proposa timidement Hinata.

.-Ça ne serai pas de refus, brusqua Sasuke en voyant un policier arriver vers eux.

Hinata les emmena dans les rues de la ville, les maison étaient faites en limon avec des la paille, elle n'étaient pas vraiment grandes et les toits étaient plats. Hinata mis prés de dix minutes pour arriver à la maison de son amie. Elle les fit entrer, une fille de leur âge les accueilli avec un enfant dans les bras.

.-Je vous présente Neith, c'est elle qui m'a recueilli.

.-Enchanté, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle déposa l'enfant de trois/quatre ans, qui se précipita vers des maracas faites de calebasses (2) sèches.

.-Hinata, je vais aller à l'atelier de tissage, tu pourras d'occuper du petit ? demanda Neith.

.-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle partit laissant les Ninja entres eux.

.-C'est quoi toute cette histoire ? demanda Hinata sans comprendre. J'étais dans ma chambre quand je me suis retrouvée en plein dans le désert.

.-Nous aussi, confia Naruto qui n'avait rien perdu de sa joie, d'après un prêtre d'Isis, nous sommes ici pour rétablir l'ordre je sais pas quoi, dû au règne d'un hérétique et d'un successeur incompétent.

.-Et nous devons pour ça trouver une demi-déesse, et nous sommes obligés d'être 8, compléta Sakura.

.-Hum… et cette demi-déesse on la trouve comment ? demanda Hinata.

.-Ça c'est vrai, Papyrus ne nous a rien dit à propos de ça, approuva Sasuke.

.-On trouvera bien, assura Kakashi. En attendant, il va falloir d'essayer de trouver le dernier protecteur. Mais où ?

.-J'ai une idée, annonça Toboe. On c'est rencontré tous les 6 dans la ville du temple d'Isis, ici on rencontre Hinata, dans la ville au temple du dieu Amon-Rê (3), il ne manque plus que le dieu des morts !

.-Comment ça ? demanda Itachi sans comprendre.

.-Il y a quatre dieux très importants dans notre religion : Osiris, Isis, Horus et Amon-Rê. Si ça se trouve, il faut que l'on aille à Abydos. Là-bas, le père de Pharaon a élevé un temple en l'honneur d'Osiris, on trouvera peut-être ce dernier protecteur, expliqua Toboe.

.-Eh, oué c'est pas bête comme idée, approuva complètement Sakura. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il va falloir reprendre le bateau et il risque d'y avoir du monde, étant un lieu de pèlerinage.

.-Nous sommes des Ninja, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous faire peur quand même, fanfaronna Naruto.

Tout le monde, sauf Hinata et Naruto, fut prit d'un fou rire, lui qui avait été malade sur le bateau et qui n'avait pas lâché le mat de tout le voyage.

_3h plus tard._

Cela faisait prés d'une demi-heure que tout le petit groupe avait embarqué sur la barque. A l'arrière du bateau Naruto discutait avec Hinata, tout en essayant de se mettre en avant. A l'avant du bateau Sakura et Kakashi discutaient.

.-Senseï, commença Sakura.

.-Ne m'appelle plus senseï Sakura, ici je suis le senseï de personne, dit-il en la regardant avec un immense sourire.

.-Bien Kakashi, dit Sakura un peu gênée, euh vous… euh tu crois que on réussira à renter, tout en étant pareil ?

.-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Kakashi.

.-Euh, ici on ne suis pas les ordres de notre village ou chef, et on découvre les personnes telles quelles sont en réalité et quand on reviendra on ne pourra pas oublier comment elles étaient là. Si je devais me rebattre contre Itachi, je crois que je ne pourrais pas.

.-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais dis toi une chose, tu as donné ta vie pour le village de Konoha, tu seras obligée de suivre les ordres. Et puis qui te dis que ce n'est pas une façade.

.-Je ne sais pas, je le sens sincère sur ce coup là, pas toi ? demanda Sakura.

Kakashi prit la main de Sakura dans la sienne, la regarda et lui dit :

.-Pour le moment je ne me préoccupe pas de lui.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sakura rougie aussitôt, Kakashi ouvris la bouche pour commencer à dire quelque chose, quand il fut coupé par un Itachi qui visiblement avait toute la scène.

.-Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, dit-il glacialement, vous ferez ça plus tard. Pour le moment on va bientôt arriver à Abydos, termina t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Sakura baissa les yeux, gênée alors que Kakashi était tout sourire. Voulant changer d'ambiance, Sakura alla voir Toboe qui était toute seule.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sakura venant de s'accouder à la barre.

.-J'ai l'impression qu'à Abydos, je vais rencontrer quelqu'un de très important, répondis Toboe très sérieuse.

.-Comment ça ?

.-Je ne sais pas, c'est une impression.

.-Peut-être que cela serra quelqu'un de bien, espéra Sakura.

.-Je l'espère aussi.

.-…

.-Au fait, commença Toboe qui avait repris son air malicieux, tu vas choisir entre Itachi et Kakashi ?

.-Pardon ? demanda Sakura.

.-Je t'ai vu avec Itachi et Kakashi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que tu vas choisir Itachi.

.-Et pourquoi ? demanda Sakura.

.-Le goût de danger, peut-être.

_**Notes : **_

_1_ **ankh** : une sorte de croix, que porte Isis, la mère d'Horus, cette croix est le symbole de la vie, on le retrouve sur le cercueil de Néfertari, qui est en passant très beau tout comme ça tombe, on voit bien le profond amour que lui portait Ramsès II.

_2_ **calebasse **: une sorte de fruit égyptien.

_3_ **Amon-Rê** : Une divinité du Nouvel Empire, qui réunit deux dieux en un : Amon, dieu de Thèbes dieu créateur et Rê le dieu Soleil.

_Voilà le chapitre 6 qui se termine, lol. Que j'ai été bavarde aujourd'hui, lol. Je suis en train de réfléchir au dossier que je vais vous faire, sûrement les pharaons ou les dieux, lol. _

_**Gros gros bisous à tous ! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut à tous, déjà je m'excuse du retard, en effet j'ai du faire face à un nombre de répét importante et à une socialisation qui se dévellope envers moi! ( youpi, mdr) bon ce chapitre je le dédie à tous les fans du Naru/Hina! _

_Je réponds rpaidement parce ke je nai pa bocou de temps. _

Gros bisous

Réponses aux reviews:

**Princesse d'argent:** en effet je suis teriblement désolée, mais quand je vois Rafael Nadal je pers tous mes moyens! Encore désolée! Eh ehe! c vrai que le ptit Itachi est jaloux, dans le prochians sa va etre chaud, mdr! gros bisous, encore merci! et désolée

**ln.lfz:** merci bocou, sa me fé plaisir, le Naru/Hina tu vas etre contente dans celui là, mais yen aura un autre encore plus" chaud " on va dire, mdr! Gros bisous

**Dodie Rogue:** merci bocou, same fé extra plaisir, surout venant de toi! gro gros bisous

**Goudou:** alor oui Toboe va etre kelk1 de supe rimportan! et t1kiète sasuke va mouriuur dans datroce souffrance, (dsl de ne pas métendre!) ensuite, merci bocou, oui je n'ai ke 13 ans! ( je suis la seule ds ma classe à me pas avoir 14 ans: pa juste!) gros bisous et merci.

**Wish:** ne t'inkiète pa pr Toboe jai dotre projet pr elle! merci bocou: kiss

**Tsukeina:** merci bocou, pr le couple euh, fodra attendre demain( prochain chapitre) pr avoir la suite ki portera surtou sur ça! bisous et merci!

**MiwakoSOma:** lol nan Itachi est pr moi! mdr! ptdr, a mo avi bocou de mond ele veux! lol mici

**Sabkau no lumina:** voilà jai enfin postéla suite, tu ne va pa me poursuivre ne justice maintenan! mdr ptdr! moi aussi je tadore! kissous

**Yuzu:** merci et jespère ke le reste des exams marche bien, lol. merci bocou, et sinon c vré ke SAsuke a un caractère instable mais je narrive point à le fiare ds le manga, je ny arrive absolument pas! je c pa pk! gros bisous. La suite de "Ton histoire" demain aussi!

**Mee-Yah:** oué trop mimi, la aussi je toruve ke c mimi, lol. Jte jure en fait SAsuke je laime bien, jadore me déchainé dessus! mdr! Et oué elle é tro bien la chanson! Et je pars à Barçelone, youpi, la ville de mon ékipe préférée! pr ta d2° review ne tinkiète surout pa c au programme! Je tadore! gros bisous

**Sailor Ocean:** merci bocou! gros bisous

**Kyotsuki:** gomen, mùais non yaura pa de Naru Saku, dsl! mé bonon verra ds un autre fic peut-être! lol! je te remerci sa fé trés plaisir bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

Les six amis descendirent de la barque tranquillement, Sakura n'était pas vraiment à l'aise sa conversation avec Toboe, l'avait troublé au plus au point. En effet, cette dernière n'était pas tellement loin de la réalité et cela lui faisait peur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Sasuke descendre avec son air de taciturne, Itachi descendait avec Kakashi. Quelque chose la frappa, c'était la façon dont Naruto collait Hinata. Avant, il ne savait presque pas quelle existait et maintenant c'est comme si elle lui était vitale. Toboe descendit elle aussi, elle avait vraiment l'air ailleurs.

. -Hinata-chan ! Que dirais-tu si on allait faire un tour, rien que tous les deux ? proposa Naruto.

. -Euh… ba…, commença Hinata hésitante. Toboe la voyant ainsi lui fit un signe de tête, et Hinata reprit un peu plus sûre d'elle, si tu veux.

Naruto prit le poignet d'Hinata et la tira derrière lui pour aller sur les rives du Nil qui n'étaient pas submergées par les bateaux.

. - Dis, Sakura, commença Toboe en s'approchant d'elle. Eux deux sont ensemble, non ?

. - Absolument pas, ils se sont rencontrés quand ils avaient douze ans et Naruto ignorait son existence. D'ailleurs c'est fort bizarre de le voir comme ça avec elle.

. - Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle quand il s'est retrouvé dans ce désert.

.- Peut-être, fit Sakura vaguement.

.- Viens avec moi, allons faire un tour du côté du temple du dieu Osiris ! fit Toboe en la prenant par les bras voyant que son regard s'était assombri en regardant le frère aîné des Uchiwa.

. -…

Toboe n'attendit pas sa réponse et se contenta de l'entraîner avec elle dans les différentes ruelles étroites et sèches. Les trois garçons se regardèrent et Sasuke annonça qu'il alla faire un tour dans la ville histoire de repairer les lieux. Pendant ce temps Kakashi et Itachi discutaient :

. -Pourquoi es-tu ici, Itachi ? demanda Kakashi.

. -…. Je pourrais vous retourner la question Kakashi san, répondit sobrement Itachi en fixant droit devant lui.

. -Que feras-tu quand nous retournerons à notre époque ?

.- …

.- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Sakura-chan ? demanda un peu agressivement Kakashi.

.- Rien de plus que vous, répliqua Itachi piqué à vif.

Pendant ce temps, deux adolescents, une brune et l'autre blond avaient plongés, insouciants, leurs pieds dans le Nil.

.- Naruto-kun, pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ? lâcha d'un bloc Hinata complètement paniquée.

. - Comme ça quoi ? demanda Naruto, en fixant bizarrement l'eau.

. - Ba… avant tu... enfin tu… avant… tu n'étais… pas… vraiment… du genre… à s'intéresser à … moi, finit tant bien que mal Hinata.

. -Hinata, il va falloir que je t'explique certaine chose, commença t-il extrêmement sérieux pour lui.

. - …

. - Quand j'avais douze ans, je n'aimais que Sakura et je n'en voyais que par elle. L'équipe était en quelque sorte un triangle amoureux à lui tout seul. Et puis je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai trouvé très sympa, quoique trop timide mais j'adoré ta détermination. Cependant j'étais toujours amoureux de Sakura. Et puis Sasuke est partit et là j'ai compris. Sakura ne saura jamais m'aimer comme je l'ai aimé, en partant pendant deux ans et demi j'ai fait le point et je me suis rendu compte que la personne qui me manquait le plus c'était… toi.

. -…

. -Oui, toi Hinata…., …, Aishiteru Hinata, dit-il en se penchant vers le visage d'Hinata.

Cette dernière avait son cœur qui battait à la chamade, elle croyait vivre un vrai rêve, son désir incessant, elle le voyait chaque nuit dans ses rêves. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait, là, maintenant ici, elle savait qu'il l'allait embrasser. Elle ne se trompa pas, en effet Naruto approcha ses lèvres et emprisonnèrent celles d'Hinata dans un baiser.

Toboe avançait aux côtés de Sakura. Toboe se sentit comme attirée par quelque chose derrière le temple, elle planta Sakura dans la foule et alla derrière. Elle marchait tranquillement sur la terre battue, quand quelqu'un l'attira violement contre elle. Cette personne empestait la bière et était un gros balourd.

. -Lâchez-moi ! hurla Toboe.

. -Bushin no jutsu ! cria une seconde voix.

En très peu de temps Toboe fut lâchée par cet homme, un peu sonnée, elle se releva et regarda, l'homme était allongé par terre. Elle regarda en direction de la seconde voix et vit un jeune homme de son âge les cheveux rouges avec un tatouage du moi Aï (amour) sur le front. Toboe avait soudainement plein de frissons partout et ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses yeux.

* * *

Toutes les suite demain normalement! 


	8. Chapter 8

_ALor voilà la suite apré longtemps, mais je ss un peu en cours d'inspirations lol. Et puis voilà quoi lol. Bon malgré la courte llongeurs, jèspère que sa va vous plaire_.

_**Réponses reviews:**_

**Sabaku no Lumina:** nan met tu n'a pas honte? Alala, tu vois je la poste la suite lol! Et tu ma harcelé lol! bros bisous jtadore

**ln.lfz:** lol, contente que sa te plaise, dans le prochain chapitre, va yen avoir encore que Naru/Hina. Désolée, en se moment je n'ai pa tro le temps de lire tes fic, parce ke je ss surboukée! dsl Bros bisous

**Sailor Ocean:** Comment as-tu deviné? lol oué... javai promis de faire ce couple à une amie, alor c fé lol. bisous et merci

Wish: et oui c lui le denrier élu, quand a savoir pk il é là, mystère on le saura plus tard lol. merci et bisous

**La légume:** alor je comprends parfaitement que tu critiques et je n'en te veux pas au contraire. Cependant, cette fic je la fé pr m'amuser, donc je fé pa trop attention, mé jaimerai bien que tu me donne ton avi pour une autre de mes fics, parce que celle là jy tiens vraiment bocou. Encor emerci bisous ( la fic c: Le secret des Uchiwa)

**Mee Yah:** Comme je l'ai dit à ln.lfz, dans le prochain chapitre, tu seras servie au niveau du Naru Hina! lol Et comme tu le voi tt est bien parti pour que Sakura donne son poing à Ramsès lol! gros bisous et merci

**Deb:** je te remerci vraiment beaucoup, pour ce que tu ma di, ça me fait vraimen plaisir, cette année, j'ai 14 ans. Mais c pa grave, enkore merci, sa me touche bocou. bisous

_Merci pour tout, Gros bisous et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_Chapitre 8._**

.-Mais où est Toboe, ce n'est pas possible ? se lamenta Sakura en traînant dans la foule.

Plus elle s'approchait du temple, la foule se densifiait, et plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle continuait de traîner, jusqu'au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement perdue. Elle fut prise subitement de panique, ses yeux affolés balayaient la foule avec difficulté, elle ravala sa salive. Et Toboe qui n'était pas là. Tellement la foule la compressait, tellement elle avait du mal à respirer, Sakura fut prise d'un malaise.

Juste avant que son corps fin, heurte le sol, une main forte la rattrapa avec vivacité et l'emmena loin de toute cette foule.

Toboe continuait à fixer Gaara comme si il était une pierre précieuse, que l'on ne voit qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Comme si l'avoir, nous donnait tous les droits, comme si on vivait vraiment. Ce fut Gaara, qui brisa le silence, avec sa démarche nonchalante, il se dressa devant Toboe qui continuait à le fixer.

.-Ça va aller ? demanda t-il en caressant l'éraflure qu'elle possédait sur la joue.

Toboe frissonna quand leurs peaux se frôlèrent. Elle eut du mal à répondre mais réussit à bafouiller une réponse affirmative.

.- C'est le principal. D'où êtes-vous ? demanda t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux ce qui fit piquer un far à Toboe.

.- Avec nous Gaara, répondit une voix enfantine.

Gaara se retourna et vit Naruto et Kakashi. Naruto se jeta sur lui avec une accolade joyeuse.

.- Tu devais pas être mort ? demanda t-il sans comprendre.

.- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! expliqua t-il avec un sourire.

.- Au fait où sont Sakura et Itachi ? demanda Toboe qui retrouvait de plus en plus ses esprits.

Sakura retrouva difficilement ses esprits, elle était allongée sur le sol, quand elle se releva, elle vit Itachi qui la regardait inquièt.

.- Réveillée ? demanda t-il avec une esquisse de sourire.

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?demanda t-elle en se relevant.

.- Tu as fait un malaise.

.- Ah d'accord.

.- Nous devrions rejoindre les autres, conseilla t-il.

.- Apparemment, nous avons trouvé tous les protecteurs, s'exclama heureux Naruto.

.- En effet, approuva Kakashi, maintenant il faudrait peut-être rentré voir Naphret ou bien Papyrus.

.- Oh que non ! Cria une voix forte derrière eux.

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent et virent des policiers, armés et menaçants.

.- Sur l'ordre de pharaon, je vous arrête ! Venez avec nous.

Kakashi regarda tout le monde et fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas résister, sinon ça pourrait être pire. Gaara se plaça à côté de Toboe, elle rosit un peu, mais elle rougit vraiment quand il prit la main.

Sakura et Itachi, retournaient vers le temple. La foule était comme excitée, troublé Itachi demanda à un passant ce qu'il passait.

.- Les soldats de Pharaon sont venus arrêté des personne assez bizarre d'ailleurs.

.- Ah, répondis Itachi.

Ce dernier alla rejoindre Sakura :

.- Alors ? demanda Sakura.

.- Le pharaon les a arrêté !

* * *

Désolée pour le petite chapitre! 


	9. Chapter 9

_Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici la suite! J'ai retrouvé de l'inspiration et normalement vous aurez bientôt la suite de: " Et si". ALors ce chapitre est de longeur moyenne ( voir courte) mais il ne faut m'en demander trop lol ( je suis une Shikamaru en pire) Voilà, merci pour vous reviews et bonne lecture!_

**_Réponses reviews:_**

**Sabaku no lumina**: éhéhé, tu vas contnete dans ce chapitre mdr! lol gros biz je tadore. J'éspère que tu passe de bonne vac

**ln.flz:** j'éspère que tu as retrouvé l'inspiration, je l'ai retrouvé aprés avoir piqué une crise mdr! Tu vas revoir Gaara encore une fois et là sa se concrétise entre Itachi et Sakura.( ya un peu d'Hina/Naru!) bros bisous et mici

**Princesse d'argent**: pa grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Note ptit Gaara à l'air plus entrepenant dans ce chapitre aussi, lol. Et Itachi, il est encor eplus mignon dans celui-là! mici et gros bisous

**la lègume:** mé non ne t'inquiète, j'aime bien. Parce que c'est comme ça que l'on s'améliore lol. Et mici pour ta reviw.

**Yue-droom:** ola, ne t'inquiète pas. Y a plain de fic géniale que je dois pas lire lol Bon la liveration va être rapide mé je voyais pas quoi faire sinon lol. et sinon merci bocou!

* * *

_**Chapitre 9.**_

.- Bon qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? demanda Gaara en tenant toujours la main de Toboe.

.- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, c'est surtout qu'est-ce que l'on a fait ? rétorqua Sasuke froidement.

.- Qui sait, les pharaons sont des êtres humains comme nous, quoiqu'un peut plus capricieux et lunatique, répondit vaguement Kakashi.

.- J'en connais un autre capricieux et lunatique, provoqua Naruto en montrant du menton Sasuke.

.- Oh toi l'ahuri tu la fermes ! Je ne devrais même pas être là et je suis là et de plus avec mon frère et on n'a pas le droit de le tuer ! s'énerva Sasuke.

.- Calme-toi, Sasuke, tenta Kakashi.

.- Vous, vous n'avez plus rien à me dire ! Je ne suis plus votre élève alors vous me laissez tranquille ! hurla Sasuke.

Toboe regardait la scène avec un sourire malicieux, étonnée Hinata daigna enfin regarder la scène au lieu que Naruto, et elle aussi se mit à sourire.

.- La martienne aux cheveux verts, qu' est-ce qui te fais rire ?

.- Tu es jaloux, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et d'ailleurs tu n'es pas le seul.

.- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke. Jaloux de quoi ?

.- Tu es jaloux, rien que de penser que Sakura se trouve avec Itachi seule, alors que nous on est coincés là.

.- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Sakura n'est plus rien pour moi, répondit Sasuke un peu trop froidement.

.- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul. Kakashi Senseï l'est aussi. Sauf que lui, il ne le montre pas.

.- Toboe, murmura Gaara en lui passant une main dans le dos.

.- Au là, les tourtereaux, arrêtez ça. Et puis toi, tu devais pas être mort ? demanda Sasuke à l'adresse de Gaara.

.- Euh, c'est tout là le problème, répondit Gaara gêné.

.- Et en plus je t'ai vu mourir devant mes yeux. Même Sakura peut le dire.

.- tu m'étonnes c'est à cause d'elle qu'il est mort, murmura Sasuke.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Sasuke bâtard ? demanda Naruto.

.- Oula, calmez-vous, sinon les gardes risquent de venir et ils risquent de ne pas être sympas, prévenu Hinata.

.- Et qu'est-ce que l'on risque ?

.- La pendaison, répondit-elle avec un aplomb jamais vu chez elle.

* * *

.- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ? demanda Sakura.

.- Je ne sais pas, il va falloir sûrement aller chercher, quoique si tu veux on est pas obligé, répondit Itachi avec un sourire.

.- Je rêve, Itachi Uchiwa souris ?

.- C'est parce que tu es là, répondit-il calmement.

Sakura piqua un far, elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle n'en revenait pas, lui qui lui avait subir incroyable souffrance, venait de lui dire quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi.

.- Itachi… euh… pourquoi m'as-tu montré ces images ?

.- Disons que c'était la seule chose pour t'empêcher de combattre.

.- Mais à ce point, j'ai été traumatisée pendant longtemps.

Itachi s'approcha doucement de Sakura, et passa doucement un doigt sur la joue de Sakura.

.- Itachi… euh, commença Sakura.

.- Chuut, répondit-il en posant un doigt sur la bouche de Sakura.

Il approcha sa bouche, doucement, de celle de Sakura. Elles s'apprêtaient à se frôler, quand une femme cria dans la rue.

.- Le pharaon va pendre des prisonniers ! cria t-elle. Il va y avoir une pendaison ! continua t-elle heureuse.

Itachi regarda Sakura et lui murmura à l'oreille.

.- On reprendra ça, plus tard.

.- …

.- Bon, je crois que le temps nous est compté, dit-il calmement. Dépêchons-nous à les libérer.

Itachi prit la main de Sakura et l'emmena.

* * *

.- Vous croyez qu'ils vont venir nous chercher ? demanda Naruto suspicieux.

Hinata lui prit affectueusement la main, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

.- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en Sakura, répondit-elle convaincue.

Gaara alla prendre dans ses bras Toboe, qui regardait la fenêtre un peu perdue.

.- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

.- C'est que, je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je n'ai jamais eut d'amis et là j'en ai, ça me ferait mal.

.- Vous ? répéta Gaara.

.- Tu, répondit-elle malicieusement.

Kakashi regardait le fond de la pièce avec insistance, tandis que Sasuke regardait le sol avec une once de tristesse. Un toussotement rompit la triste scène.

.- Euh, c'est vous les vaux rien à pendre ? demanda une voix étrangement grave.

Tout le monde se tourna vers cette personne qui avait derrière elle, une ombre plus grande qu'elle.

.- On est dans ce cachot par plaisir, répondit Naruto ironique.

.- Naruto ! Tu vas voir quand on va être dehors, ça va chauffer pour toi ! répondit l'ombre la plus petite avec une voix féminine.

.- Sakura ! cria Naruto.

.- ouais, ouais c'est bon. Ne criez pas si fort ! On vous sort de là et on se dirige vers le désert de Gizeh.

.- Gi quoi ? demanda Naruto.

.- Tais-toi et exécute, répondit la plus grande ombre tandis que Sakura essayait de les libérer.

.- Itachi, fit Naruto un peu déçu.

Dix minutes plus tard, toute la bande était sortie. Naruto avait sauté sur Sakura, sous l'œil moqueur d'Hinata.

Kakashi s'avança doucement de Sakura et la serra dans ses bras, la kunoichi se sentait mal à l'aise, alors qu'Itachi les fixait jalousement.

.- Comment êtes-vous arriver là ? demanda Gaara.

.- Gaara, fit Sakura heureuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

.- Ba c'est que…, commença Gaara.

.- C'est on se demande tous, répondit Sasuke.

.- Ah, fit Sakura déçue.

Les 8 Ninja ( sauf une mais je la compte dedans) se dépêchèrent de sortir, quand ils entendirent une voix qu'ils reconnaîtraient entre mille.

.- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? hurla un garde, où derrière lui se trouvait le Phararon et d'autre garde.

.- Super on fait quoi ? demanda Naruto.

.- Partez, je m'en occupe, ordonna Sakura. J'ai un compte un rendre !

* * *

_Un chapitre un peu plus long que l'autre, mais il reste court lol. La suite, ba bientôt, j'ai des idées qui sortent de partout! _

_Gros bisous à tous!_


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous passez un bon weekend ?

Alors vous ne révez pas, voici le chapitre 10 ! Et oui ! Je m'excuse vraiment pour lr reatrd que j'ai pris mais comme je l'ai dit dans une autre fic j'étais à cours d'idée. Mais j'ai relu la trilogie : Le clan des Otori, et tout est revenu ! Bref voici un chapitre fort en rebondissement ( enfin j'espère lol) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Réponses reviews :

Yue-redmoon : eh oui lol Itachi n'a pas trop de chance lol Mais t'inquiète pas il en aura BOCOU par la suite. Alors dans ce chapitre je gatte Sasuke mais sa fin est proche alors c'est une façon de lui faire un cadeau avant de le tuer. Lol encore mirci

Ln .lfz : lol Dans ce chapitre il y aura trois prétendants en tout lol ! je te laisse la surprise ! lol bisous

Mee Yah : oué ce chapitre je l'ai fait en partie pour toi. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Franchement je pense que Sakura est faites pour être avec un Sharinganien ( sa se di ?) lol On parle un peu de Gaara dans celui-ci lol/ bisous

Dodie Rogue : euh…. Pas me tuer ! elle est longue à venir la suite et j'en suite TRES désolée ! bon j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ! bisous

Tsukieina ; ué je pense que tu as raison, Itachi ne manque jamais à ses paroles ! lol mais ça ne sera pas pour cette foi-ci ! mirci bisous

Yuzu : ué je pense que tu as raison…. Le pauvre, je comprends que l'on est pas marqué ça dans les livres d'histoire ! L'affront mdr !

Deb : Alors là Sasuke est un peu plsu exploité (enfin je trouve) lol Le Ita/saku sa sera surtout pour le prochain chapitre…. Lol et pour les dieux egyptiens ne t'inkiète pas c'est au programme lol :D

Asahi Shin-ju : héhé… parce que j'étais tro feigente pr lécrir ! lol les scéne romantikes c'est pr bientôt ! lol et ué à mor ! lol bisous

Sakura-chan : mirci bocou sa me fé super plaisir, j'espère malgré le retard que sa te plaira !

Orieul : ué lol au j'espère on a pas eut tro le temps de se parlé. Ta rentrée c'est bien passée ? bisous

Princesse d'argent : et atta qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Itachi reste Itachi son plaisir personnel avant tout lol mdr :D Bon la voila ENFIn ( je c , je c ! ) bisous

Taahoma : Mirci bocou ! Pour la suite super vite c'est pas tro ça je c lol ! mais j'espère que tu as réussis à tenir et que sa te plait toujours autant !

Manolita : une imagination fertile ! éé pointe du doigt sa prof de CE1 c'est sa faute mdr ! en tout cas mirci boco

Sabaku no lumina : é la Toboe est mis en avant dans ce chapitre, j'espère que sa te conviendra ! lol pr Sasuke normalemen dans trois ou quatre chapitres ! ( dons 1 ou 2 mois !) bisous je tador !

Shinna-chan : la fin de ce chapitre est pour toi ! j'espère qu'il te plaira :D

Sinon encore mirci pr toute vos review ! sinon la suite devrait arrivé plu vite promi ! Bon jme dépache je v mangé ! ( vs vs en fouté mé bon mdr !)

Chapitre 10.

.- Sakura-chan, tu es sûre ? demanda Naruto inquiet.

.- Sûre, dépêchez-vous, je ne risque rien de toute façon.

Tout le monde la regarda perplexe mais obéi. Sakura se prépara, quand Ramsès la vit, son visage crispé se détendit.

.- c'est toi qui a aidé tes amis à t'enfuir ? demanda t-il sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à une conclusion.

.- …, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sakura.

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire ? demanda Ramsès agacé.

.- Je vous imagine dans votre sarcophage dans trois mille, rétorqua Sakura en rigolant.

.- Tu te moques de ton pharaon ? fit Ramsès énervé.

.- Non, je réponds à votre question.

.- Tsss… Je laisserai tranquille tes amis, si tu rejoins mon harem, dit-il.

.- Un chantage ? demanda Sakura qui fixait les cheveux roux du Pharaon.

.- Non, un marché équitable.

.- Votre fille s'y trouve, non ? Alors pourquoi moi ?

.- Ma fille ? J'ai plein de filles.

.- Naphret ?

.- Elle ? Elle n'existe plus.

.- Comment ça ? Elle est morte ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

.- Morte ? Quelle idée, bien sûr que non.

.- Pourquoi n'existe-t-elle dont plus ?

.- Je l'ai renié.

.- Pour quelle raison ?

.- Des prêtes l'ont découvert dans la couche d'un prêtre.

.- Qu'avez-vous fait du prêtre ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

.- Pendu, répondit Ramsès simplement.

.- Et Naphret ?

.- Envoyée sur le plateau des grandes pyramides comme esclave.

.- …

.- Bon, alors ma proposition ?

Sakura s'avança vers le pharaon, content de la voir arriver. Sakura malaxa discrètement sa force dans son poing et une fois à une proximité suffisante, elle lui assena un coup de poing magistral, le pharaon fut projeté violemment contre le mur de la prison. Sa tête ayant cognée le mur, le pharaon perdit connaissance.

Sakura le regarda satisfaite et sortit de la prison, dehors elle vit une foule monstre. Sakura sentit une main empoigner son bras, la kunoichi se retourna vivement et vit Sasuke.

.- Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sakura surprise.

.- Viens avec moi, les autres m'ont désigné pour te ramener.

Sakura le suivit sans rien dire, mais avec une petite appréhension ; elle allait revoir Itachi et Kakashi. Sakura remarqua que Sasuke était un peu rouge en la prenant par la main. Sasuke la guidait parmi des maisons de terre plus petites les unes que les autres.

.- Sasuke attends, fit Sakura essoufflée.

Sasuke regarda Sakura étonné mais s'arrêta lentement. La kunoichi regarda Sasuke avec un sérieux incroyable.

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sasuke.

.- Nous devons aller au plateau de Gizeh, expliqua t-elle.

.- Gizeh ? répéta Sasuke étonné.

.- Tu sais les trois pyramides derrière le Sphinx. Ces pyramides ont étaient construites par Khéphren, Khéops et Mykérinos à l'anci…

.- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Pas besoin de tout me déballer, coupa Sasuke. Pourquoi aller là-bas ?

.- Naphret y a été envoyé comme esclave.

.- Le reste de l'équipe est au bord du Nil. On décidera de ça plus tard, trancha Sasuke.

Ils repartirent tous les deux, dix minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent à longer le Nil. Apparemment, il y avait eut une bonne crue, Sasuke et Sakura pouvaient voir des Egyptiens récolter le blé qui était assez haut. Certains paysans, ramassaient du raison, qui formera plus tard du vin. Par moment, ils apercevaient quelque barque, bateau en roseaux ou en bois. Sakura remarqua le papyrus qu'utilisaient les scribes pour écrire, elle pensa que vraiment sans le Nil, cette civilisation florissante, mais proche de sa déchéance, n'aurait jamais existée.

Enfin arrivés, au lieu de rendez-vous, Sakura vit Naruto et Hinata dormirent dans les bras de l'autres. Toboe regardait d'un air inquiet le Nil, tandis que les trois autres Shinobi restaient muets. Quand Kakashi vit Sakura, il se précipita vers elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

.- Ouf, tu n'as rien, lâcha t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

.- Kakashi-senseï …, commença Sakura mal à l'aise en voyant Itachi qui les fixait.

.- Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler senseï, appel moi Kakashi tout simple.

.- Bien Kakashi, fit Sakura en secouant la tête.

Sasuke regarda Sakura, comme pour dire qu'elle fallait qu'elle explique la situation. Sasuke alla donner un cou de coude sur la tête de Naruto, qui se réveilla avec un « Méeuhh ! » Sakura alla quant à elle, voir Toboe.

.- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta –elle.

.- L'hérétique a trop bouleversé ce monde, pour rétablir une once d'organisation, se plaignit Toboe.

.- Tu crois ça ? Pourtant dans les livres d'histoire on nous parle d'une civilisation extraordinaire et la plus forte de l'antiquité, rétorqua gentiment Sakura.

.- Qu'est-ce qui causera notre perte ?

.- Hum diverses choses… Il y a plein de raisons qui font qu'une civilisation décline.

.- Les dieux nous ont surtout abandonnés.

.- A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre.

.- Pourquoi ?

.- Naphret pourra enfin nous expliquer, ce que l'on doit faire maintenant que l'on a retrouvé les sept protecteurs.

.- Mais Naphret est dans le palais royal !

.- Viens avec nous, je vais tout vous expliqué, fit Sakura tranquillement en l'emmenant vers les autres.

Sakura revint avec Toboe, elle expliqua la situation aux autres. Kakashi la regardait gravement et presque inquiet pour leur survie. Itachi, quant à lui, la dévorait des yeux. Il lui avait fiat une promesse et il voulait la tenir.

Sentant le regard de l'Uchiwa sur elle, Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux et sentit le sang lui monter doucement aux joues. Depuis quand le trouvait-elle si magnifique ? Cela n'était-ce pas une trahison envers Konoha ?

Le soir venu, ils instaurèrent un tour de garde commun. Toboe était la première à surveiller le feu. Elle entendait dans la nuit éclairait par les étoiles, un son qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps, le son du fleuve à qui elle doit tout. Il a donné la vie mais pouvait aussi la reprendre comme il l'a voulait. Elle pensa aussi au futur, une fois que tout ça soit fini, que se passera t-il ? Plus rien ne l'attendait ici, ses dernières attaches étaient parties. Ce qu'elle souhaitait était de partir avec Gaara qu'elle avait aimait dés leur première rencontre. Or elle savait que c'était tout simplement impossible, Gaara était mort dans son monde, elle devra rester ici, rejetée de tous jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Pour essayer de ne verser aucune larme, elle calqua sa respiration sur les doux remous du Nil.

Vers le milieu, elle sentit un main se poser sur con épaule, elle se retourna surpris et vit Naruto.

.- Naruto ! Mais que fais-tu là ? s'exclama t-elle.

.- T'aider un peu, répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

.- M'aider ? répéta t-elle abasourdie.

.- Je sais ce que tu as vécu pendant toutes ses années, commença t-il d'une voix douce.

.- Comment le saurais-tu ? rétorqua froidement Toboe.

.- Parce que moi aussi pendant longtemps j'ai était rejeté par tout le monde de mon village.

.- Pourquoi ? s'intéressa Toboe.

.- En moi se trouve un démon. On me l'a scellé pour protéger le village.

.- Je comprends, compatit Toboe.

A quelques mètres de là, Sakura ne dormait pas, elle était inquiète pour tout. Ses sentiments, leur avenir, de l'incertitude. Elle n'avait jamais été très forte pour appréhender tout ce qui n'est pas logique, rationnel.

.- Je n'ai jamais vu Naruto comme ça, fit-elle remarquer doucement à son voisin.

.- Moi non plus, répondit- Sasuke. Même avec nous, il n'a jamais parlé aussi librement de ce qui le travailler.

.- Je pense que malgré ce que j'ai dit, il a changé.

.- Il n'est pas le seul, confia Sasuke.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sasuke ?

.- Toi aussi tu as changé. Surtout la façon tu me regardes et celle que tu regardes mon frère.

Dans le noir Sasuke ne vit pas Sakura qui rougissait fortement.

.- Je ne comprends pas.

.- Si tu comprends très bien Sakura, tu veux juste ne pas l'admettre.

.- …

.- Je m'en veux, avoua t-il dans un souffle.

.- De quoi ?

.- De vous avoir quitté, Naruto et toi, expliqua t-il en se levant et se plaçant à côté de Sakura. Et peut-être que tout ça aurait était diffèrent. Peut-être que l'on ne serait pas là entrain de parler comme si l'on était des inconnus.

Sakura ne reconnaissait plus Sasuke, elle songea d'abord à un genjutsu mais c'était impossible. Même si en surface elle avait le deuil de ce départ, au fond de Sakura, Sasuke était et restera toujours son premier amour et sa première déception amoureuse. Elle hésitait entre le frapper ou l'embrasser, mais dit-on pas que la haine et proche de l'amour. Apparemment Sasuke avait la même vision des choses qu'elle, il commençait à s'approcher dangereusement de Sakura, cette dernière pensait vouloir recevoir ce baiser, mais quand les lèvres de Sasuke se trouver presque sur les siennes, elle baissa subitement la tête forçant Sasuke à embrasser son front. Sakura venait de voir l'image d'Itachi passer devant ses yeux. Elle versa quelques larmes, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle aimait déjà Itachi, que le mal était fait.

Sasuke se revela et dit d'une voix compréhensive.

.- Si j'aurai le pouvoir de revenir en arrière crois-moi que je le ferais.

.- …, Sakura continua à verser quelques larmes.

.- Sakura, je t'aime, fit Sasuke d'un ton qui étonna Sakura.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kikooo tout le monde ! Alors voilà le nouvo chapitre un peu plus rapide que les autres lol ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et mirci pour vos reviews ! **_

**_Réponses reviews_** :

**Ln.lfz :** Ouais ! Sasuke mais lui comme je l'ai dit, il meurt ! alors c'est vrai que c'est dur mais c'est bien fiat ac tout ce kil a fé à saku ! lol Et papyrus il é mor pr le beosin du scénario ! lol bisous

**Sabaku no lumina :** T'inquiète pas ! Tu vas l'avoir et dans ce chapitre ! alala mais qu'est-ce que tu es … bon jme tais lol bisous

**Haruno sama** : vé oué sous cette facade de glaçon il y a un cœur lol Mais un cœur brisé lol voilà la suite kisss

**Asahi Shin'ju** : c'était bo n'est-ce pa ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop tromatisé La la suite tu as du l'attendre mais pas tro longtemps lol kiss

**Shinna-chan** : « RIDE » qu'est-ce que tu as ? tu mérite la mor ptdr ! nan jrigole ! lol tu verras bien kiss

**Princesse d'argent** : lol ué c dur les cours ! Alors de tout façon ce n'est pas une surprise pr lekel ke va choisir Saku lol gro bisous

**Yuz-redmoon** : -- lol m'en fou d'Ororchimaru sil veu porté pleinte kontre moi, jvé le bousillé ! a terre ! Je v lécrabouillé lol Pr le pharaon je voulais qu'il ait quand même des enfants lol. Mirci j'epsère qu'elle te plaira.

**Tsukieina** : lol mignon ce chap ? Celui là aussi lol kiss

**Mee Yah** : lol ué Itachi c'est le meilleur lol Ramsès l'a bien mérité c clair lol daisuki ! kiss

**Yuzu :** lol le povr' Sasuke tu vas le tromatisé lol j'espère que ce chap va aussi te plaire ! kiss

_**Chapitre 11.**_

.- Tu m'aimes ? répéta t-elle abasourdie.

.- Depuis toujours mais j'ai toujours tout refoulé. J'ai été stupide et je le sais.

Le cœur de Sakura battait à la chamade, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cette phrase, elle n'y croyait pas. Comme si elle était dans un rêve éphémère.

.- Sasuke, moi aussi je … je….

.- Non, coupa Sasuke. Tu aimes mon frère, cela se voit à la façon dont tu le regardes, ta façon de parler avec lui, le fait que tu fais tout pour ne pas le toucher. Et lui c'est réciproque.

.- ….

.- Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, mais si tu restes avec moi ou bien mon frère, quand nous allons revenir tu vas souffrir et ça je ne le veux pas.

.- …

.- Je demanderais dès mon retour, le pardon de la Godaïme. Je veux que l'on reforme ma seule et unique famille : l'équipe sept. Je te montrerai ma bonne volonté dans ce monde, s'il le faut.

Sakura ne savait plus pourquoi elle pleurait, à cause de ses sentiments pour Itachi, à cause des paroles de Sasuke, parce qu'elle avait honte d'elle-même, parce qu'elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, parce qu'elle voulait revenir dans son passé et insister avec Sasuke. Elle reste là immobile, Sasuke était partit depuis déjà un moment relever Toboe, Sakura regardait le vague, une once de dégoût la traversa. Elle hésita entre rejoindre Sasuke et l'embrasser à perdre haleine ou bien se blottir dans les bras d'Itachi. Elle décida finalement de rester assise et d'attendre. D'attendre que toutes ces idées cessent de lui traverser l'esprit. Quand Gaara vint la voir pour lui dire que c'était à elle de prendre le tour de surveillance, Sakura se leva comme un zombie ers le feu. Elle fixa le feu et réfléchit. Son cerveau bouillonnait d'idée les plus saugrenues.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda une voix grave.

Sakura se retourna et vit le frère de Sasuke. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard en rougissant un peu. Itachi fronça les sourcils étonnés. Il s'installa à coté d'elle.

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

.- …

.- J'ai tout mon temps.

.- …

.- …

.- Sasuke, prononça t-elle lentement.

.- Sasuke ? répéta Itachi étonné.

.- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait depuis toujours.

Itachi fixait Sakura avec compassion mais aussi avec jalousie. Il n'ignorait pas les anciens sentiments de Sakura envers son frère, il savait qu'il pourrait refaire à n'importe quel moment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait aussi ? Lui, le génie des Uchiwa qui a tué tout le monde ! Comment pouvait-il rester comme ça ?

.- Tu as dit quoi ?

.- Rien. L'aimer c'est trahir Konoha et trahir Konoha c'est l'aimer.

.- tu penses que lui aussi trahi Orochimaru en t'aimant ?

.- … Je crois que de toute façon j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

.- …

.- Itachi je.. je…t'…

.- SAKURA ! ITACHI, cria une voix inquiète.

Sakura se tourna vers cette voix et aperçut son senseï. Il semblait assez paniqué.

.- qu'il y a-t-il senseï ? demanda Sakura.

.- c'est Sasuke. Il est partit.

.- Partit ? répétèrent d'une même voix Sakura et Itachi.

.- Oui, volatilisé! Incapable de le retrouver ! Le Byâkugan d'Hinata ne l'a pas repéré.

.- L'imbécile ! cria Sakura.

.- Pardon ? fit Kakashi.

.- il est partit à la recherche de Naphret seul afin de me montrer sa bonne volonté, expliqua t-elle paniquée.

Maintenant tout le monde était réveillé et la regardait étrangement. Seule Toboe restait parfaitement calme.

.- Le meilleur moyen pour retrouver Sasuke, c'est de le rechercher le jour. La nuit c'est trop dangereux.

.- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt à cause de moi !

.- Sakura, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Et puis de toute façon Râ va bientôt se montrer alors pourquoi partir maintenant et risquer sa vie alors que si l'on part dans une heure on sera quasiment sur de la retrouver et on risquera rien.

.- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Toboe, rétorqua Sakura énervée. Je vais le chercher ! que je sois seule ou non !

.- Sakura-chan écoute Toboe, elle a raison, fit Naruto en serrant fort la main d'Hinata.

.- Restez là si vous voulez mais moi je pars. Seule ou pas.

Sakura se leva excédée, elle alla chercher son sac en laissant les autres ensembles.

.- On ne pourra pas la faire changer d'avis ! Il faut que quelqu'un l'accompagne ! commença Naruto.

.- Moi, pas moyen, rétorqua Toboe énervée elle aussi.

.- Je partirais avec elle, annonça Itachi. Je suis le frère de Sasuke aussi. Je lui serais certainement dune grande aide.

.- Et moi je suis son senseï, je viens aussi, fit Kakashi froidement.

.- Bien, dit Itachi normalement. Je propose que vous restiez ici, jusqu'à midi ensuite vous prendrez le chemin pour nous rejoindre. Normalement on aura juste une journée d'avance sur vous.

_**2h plus tard. **_

Toboe fixait encore une fois le Nil. Sa dispute avec Sakura l'avait conforté dans son idée qu'elle ne servait pas à grand-chose si ce n'est qu'à apporter la discorde. Quelques larmes commençaient à couler lentement sur ces joues.

.- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda t-il inquiet.

.- Parce que je ne sers absolument à rien dans l'équipe. Personne ne m'aime. On me supporte.

.- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

.- Cite-moi une personne qui m'aime dans l'équipe.

.- Moi.

.- Toi ?

.- Oui, je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais ressentit un tel sentiment. J'ai même cru à une époque que ce sentiment m'était interdit, mais en te rencontrant je me suis permis d'y croire.

.- …

.- Toboe, je t'aime, termina t-il en se penchant vers Toboe.

Cette dernière ne réagit pas, mais on voyait dans ses yeux un intense bonheur. Gaara emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.


	12. ANNONCE

Bonsoir à tous

Hihi, sa faisait presque un an. Et oui une année sabbatique. Bon je sais je sui super impardonnable et je demande pas à ce que vous m'excusiez Nan juste que vous continuiez à lire mes fic que donc je vais reprendre la publication après mon retour de vacances Et oui je vais reprendre

Bon alors je suis désolée de vous avoir déçue T.T

Je vous dis à la prochaine mise à jour qui va surement venir dans une semaine pour l'une des fics mais je ne sais pas laquelle '

Gros bizous à tous

Enkore désolée

Renia


End file.
